Dominated By Love
by AGF
Summary: Bella Swan, a young lawyer moves to the city of Chicago and runs into the alluring Edward Cullen, a well known doctor and her best friends' brother. Edward is different from everyone. Can Bella and Edward make it or will their past, mostly Bella's father break them?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Review!_**

**_BELLA POV_**

I walked into _Eternal Darkness, _the club Rose asked me to meet her at. The place was quite dark with drunk people. I had just graduated college and we were out to celebrate.

I waited by the bar like Rose asked me to.

"Miss, what are you doing here? It's a member's only club and I've never seen you here." the bartender said.

"My friends asked me to come meet them. She put my name on the entry thingy." I said.

"May I have a name?" he asked.

"Rosalie and Alice Cullen." I said.

"Ah, you must be Isabella. Ms. Cullen will be here shortly." He said.

"Robert, a beer." A husky velvety voice said.

"Hey." He said to me. Damn he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen.

"Hi."

"I'm Edward." He said.

"Bella." I replied going back to my mocktail.

"I've never seen you around." He said leaning in just as Rose waved from the other corner.

"I have to go. My friends are calling." I said going towards her.

"Hi!" I said hugging her.

"I can't believe we graduated!" Alice said handing me some colored smudgy thingy.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Jello Shots! Vodka!" Rose said gulping one.

"Um. Rosie. I'm not drinking!" I said.

"Oh come on Bells, loosen up a little. I spent the past god knows how many studying. I'm fucking twenty seven!" Alice said.

"You two were the ones aiming for a PHDs. So Dr. Rosalie Cullen and Dr. Alice Cullen, how does it feel to be called that?" I asked.

"Well I won't be called that for long." Rose said and raised her hand.

"Oh My God!" Alice and I squealed at the ring. It was a rose gold diamond engagement ring featuring a prong set round diamond center graced on each side with a flare of marquise diamonds and round diamonds cascading down the dainty shank for a touch of sheer elegance. "I can't believe he proposed!"

"I know. I was shocked too." She squealed again.

Rosalie and Alice were twins but they were as different as heaven and hell, neither hell though. Alice was barely five feet and had long black hair and green eyes, a pixie. Rosalie on the other hand looked like a model from Sports Illustrated, long blonde curls and icy blue eyes.

"Bells, does Jasper like me?" Alice asked after taking another shot.

"Why?" I asked and gasped "You like him?" I squealed.

"Well yeah!" she said like it was obvious.

"You'll be perfect for each other!" I said.

"Maybe we could pursue a relationship since we'll both be in New York." she said and I just smiled.

A while after that Alice had to leave because her flight left soon. We said our goodbyes and I gave her a go for it with my brother.

A few hours later Rose said she had to leave 'because my brother called. Emmett Swan was a twenty nine year old adult with a head of a child but he still became a lawyer along with my other brother, Jasper, they lived in two different states, came for my graduation, Rose was moving to Philadelphia to be closer to my brother. I had just gotten my degree in law and had to start at a law firm in a month.

"Hey again." The man from the bar said, well Edward.

"Hi." I replied quietly.

"I thought your friends were calling." He said.

"She was, we were actually here celebrating our graduation, and both my friends _finally_ got their PHDs. One's a neurologist and the other a Gyno." I said proudly.

"So she ditched you on her grad party, which consisted of three people?" he asked cockily.

"It wasn't just their grad party. I graduated too, a while back though. The Rose basically called us here to tell me she was engaged to my brother and my goof brother was waiting for her outside so she had to go. My other brother is going to pick me up." I said.

"Drink?" he offered.

"I'm not old enough." I blushed.

"You just graduated! You have to be over 21, right?" he asked.

"20. Almost." I said.

"I thought you graduated college." He said.

"Yeah, I actually started college when I was 12 and went to Harvard Law at 16." I said blushing.

"You've got to be a genius." He laughed and I blushed yet again.

"So what do you do?" I asked moving the subject off me.

"I'm a cardiologist." He said as my phone rang.

"Hey Jazzy." I greeted.

"Bells, I'm here." he asked.

"I'll be out in a bit." I said.

"So you got to go. It was nice talking to you." He said.

"You too." I smiled.

"You didn't tell me your full name." he said.

"Isabella Swan, I like Bella." I said.

"So, you're the infamous Bella! My sisters talk about you a lot." He laughed.

"You're Ali &amp; Rose's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry they ditched you. My younger sisters are bitches sometimes." He said.

"Ali had to catch her flight." I said.

"Wait a minute, did you say Rose got engaged?" he asked as his eyes seemed to come out of their sockets.

"You didn't hear that from me." I said as I walked away.

**_E POV_**

I was at the club like usual. It was a place I always went to. Other than being a normal club it was also a BDSM club that only exclusive members were part of. Of course no one in my family knew about my _interests. _

It wasn't like I didn't respect people or treated them badly, I just liked being in control.

I walked over to the bar when I saw this beautiful girl, long brown hair, button nose, deep brown eyes. I went over to the bar but she had to go meet her friend.

When she told me she was my sisters' friend I was shocked, more shocked when I learnt that Rose was engaged. Emmett was a good guy, I'd met him before. Even that didn't keep my attention, I couldn't get my mind off the beauty named Bella.

Instead of going home I went straight to the guest room, since Rose and Ali were staying at my place.

I went through Rose's phonebook searching for the beauty's phone number. I dialed her number as soon as I was in the privacy of my room.

"Isabella Swan speaking." She said.

"Hello Isabella," I smiled to myself at the sound of her name.

"Edward!" she said surprised.

"I got your number from Rose, I hope that's fine." I said.

"It's fine. So what's up?" she said and I heard something clinking, she was probably having dinner.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"No, of course not." She hurried.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date." I asked casually.

"Hmm, pick me up at eight." She replied cockily not telling me her address or any other details, I'd find it out. I liked her.

"Can't wait." I replied.

There was one thing I knew for sure, I wanted her.

I wasn't sure why but I felt this weird pull to her, I had a weird feeling when she wasn't with me, even if I'd only seen her once. I didn't know if it was alright if we went out, she was ten years younger than me. Not only that, she was my little sister's best friend and she was younger than my younger sisters. Then there was the whole BDSM lifestyle.

The moment I saw her at the club I wanted her, more than any other woman that I wanted as a sub. I'd been doing this for five years and was fairly experienced. I loved the idea of controlling the pleasure I gave someone and even the pain.

I wasn't sadistic, but I found the idea of punishing someone who disobeyed me erotic. I'd been with very few subs, two, none of them around long enough to collar. I didn't want to collar just someone, I wanted my relationship with her to be special, someone I can love adore and respect.

My last sub was the worst, leading me to go on a hiatus from the BDSM community. But the thought of Bella tied up for me to do what I want, her pink lip wrapped around my dick, her rosy cheeks as I thrusted in and out of her, body and mouth, made me hard.

I was deep in my thought when the bell rang bringing me out of my trance. I quickly shook my head thinking of unappealing thing as I rushed to the door.

"Hey man!" Emmett greeted me.

"Hey." I said man-hugging him and kissed my sisters cheek.

"Beer?" I asked.

"Sure." Emmett said.

"Red wine." Rose said, as if I didn't know that, I tolerated her all her life.

"So, what's up?" I asked not wanting to get Bella in trouble.

"We have news." Emmett said.

"What knock my sister up?" I joked and Rose glared.

"No, we are getting married." She said.

"Good for you. Congrats. I'm happy for you." I said hugging my sister.

We went at each other like dogs but we loved each other, the three of us, Ali, Rosie and I were very close growing up.

Our parents were never much of parents. Yes they loved each other and us but they never showed it. I had to be there for both of them through everything, not that I minded.

As soon as we were able to, we all tried to distance ourselves from them. Rose went to Harvard and I moved here after residency. Alice went to Cornell.

My family had a history in the medical field, even though we weren't close to our parents we chose this profession, all of us, because we liked helping people.

"We were going to leave tomorrow, Emmett's little sister just moved here. She is still looking at places, she is currently staying at Four Seasons. Jasper is also leaving so I was thinking if you could help Bella out, she is new here and she could use the company. Her work doesn't start for a month. She's in a lake view room." Rose told me. Little did she know, I had already acquainted myself with Beauty.

"I'll go see her tomorrow." I promised.

The next morning my sister had to leave early morning and I couldn't go see them off because I had to go in for a surgery.

It was around seven when I started getting ready. I'd booked us a private room at the club, being a VIP member had its perks.

I got dressed in a black button up shirt and black dress pants. I ran my hand through my hair sighing as I couldn't tame it.

I reached Four Seasons by seven thirty and asked the reception for Bella's room number. After calling Bella to confirm her guest she let me pass through and I went to her room.

I looked at the bouquet of tulip and calla lily bouquet seeing if it was alright. This was my first vanilla date in years. I knocked on the door and heard Bella's beautiful voice.

"A minute." She said and then opened the door. She looked breathtaking. A normal twenty year old would wear something revealing but my Bella was elegant and sexy in the thigh length white dress she was wearing.

"I haven't seen a prettier sight in years." I said giving her the flowers.

"You looked dapper yourself. Thank you for the flowers." She said as she motioned me to come in.

Ten minutes later we got into the rental car and went to the club.

"So you come here every day?" She asked.

"Occasionally. It's easy to get a private room here since I'm a member." I explained opening her door.

"A gentleman, I see." She laughed a beautiful bell-like laughter.

"Mr. Cullen. Miss." Felix greeted as he escorted us to the private room on the top floor where we could see the sky.

The room had glass walls making the Chicago skyline visible. I'd told the people here not to mention anything about my lifestyle, not wanting to chase her away on our first date.

"This is beautiful." She said.

"Not as much as you." I smiled as I pulled out her chair.

We talked as we ate and laughed. She shared stories about her childhood with her brothers, Emmett hadn't changed a bit.

"So, tell me something about yourself." She said with a smile on her beautiful face and I had to tell her.

"I'm into BDSM." The words came out of my mouth before I even realized what I was saying. The look of shock on her face was inevitable.

What kind of a moron tells a girl, he really likes, that he is into this shit? Me, moron!

* * *

**AN: I had no idea how all that came in a paragraph before but I hope that didn't bother anyone. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you continue reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Review!_**

**_BELLA POV_**

I couldn't believe my ears but I was pretty sure I heard BDSM. The bondage shit.

I was kind of a feminist, being independent and the way I felt when he said three words was surprising. I got wet and my clit started throbbing. I knew the basic of this stuff, my roommate back in collage did a paper on this.

The thought of Edward tying me up and having me at his mercy to do whatever he wanted to my body.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked.

"Five years. I've been off this for months now. It doesn't feel as good anymore. Something is missing." He said.

I nodded still processing my sudden desire to be controlled.

"I know I have no right to ask you this, but since I already opened my stupid mouth. I haven't wanted to do this in quite a while. But seeing you mad me think of all the things I want to do. If you would even remotely consider this." He suggested.

"I have no idea what has gotten inside me but I have this sudden urge to give it a shot. And isn't life about taking chances." I said honestly.

"Come on. I'll show you the play room here. You can also see a demonstration, they have one going on today. And I can provide you a contract." He said.

He offered me his hand and we went down to the actual BDSM area. There was a man and a woman on the stage.

"I am Aro and this is my wife Sulpicia. In today's scenario, my slut disobeyed and order, so this is just a punishment." He said.

"Walk over there and get in position." He told her and she followed orders. She bends over the bench and the guy ties her hands and legs. Then he pick up a clamps.

"These are nipple clamps as most of you know." He said putting them on her nipples. She was wearing a bra and panties. Then he attached the other side of the chain to the wall on top causing it to pull her nipple.

It looked so painful but erotic. I wanted to be in that situation, in pain and Edward punishing me.

"I will give you five warm up spanks and then I'm going to use a flogger and give you twenty spanks. You are going to count them and thank me." he said with authority in his voice.

She did exactly as he said and I could feel myself get wet. Edward took me to a dark room with plenty of equipment's. I looked at him and he had a nervous smile on his face.

"This is definitely something. You said you'd show me the contracts." I said. He walked towards a drawer and pulled out a bunch of papers.

"Here." he said handing them to me.

We went back into the room we were in and I looked through it.

** SUBMISSION CONTRACT BETWEEN**

**_ AND _**

**_, hereinafter referred to as "Owner", hereby binds this contract with [his/her] signature and the signature of _, hereinafter referred to as "slave" in this Submission Contract. Said Contract refers to total dominance and control of Owner in [his/her] relationship with said slave.**

**_Purpose_  
The purpose of the servant contract is very important to instill the security of Ownership and all that such servitude implies. The contract is a measure of control. This contract is written to make clear the expectations of Owner and the consequences for failure to live up to this agreement. The contract is a reminder of the many duties and responsibilities of a live-in slave.**

**Symbols of Ownership include _ upon signing this Contract, and any other future marks or tokens Owner may wish to bestow. Symbols of Ownership are visible reminders of status and should be worn with pride. They signify control and the lifestyle chosen by slave.**

**_Provisions of Contract  
_1\. Slave agrees to obey to the best of [his/her] ability, and to devote [him/her]self entirely to the pleasure and desires of [Master/Mistress]. Slave also renounces all rights to [his/her] own pleasure, comfort, or gratification except insofar as permitted by [Master/Mistress]. [Master/Mistress] agrees to learn what excites slave through exploration and communication and try to incorporate this into the relationship.  
2\. [Master/Mistress] accepts full responsibility of slave. This includes but is not limited to: slave's survival, health, physical well being, and mental well being. Slave accepts full responsibility for informing [Master/Mistress] of any real or perceived dangers or safety concerns, but also agrees that [Master/Mistress]'s decision will be final regarding these issues. [Master/Mistress] agrees that slave will not be punished for respectfully stating these concerns. [Master/Mistress] further agrees to listen to slave's concerns with a clear and open mind. [Master/Mistress] shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon slave which might require the attention of someone outside the relationship.  
3\. Slave agrees at all times to make [his/her] body readily available to [Master/Mistress] for [his/her] use. Slave will have hair washed and brushed in the style [Master/Mistress] prefers at all times. Slave agrees to wear any and all clothing, makeup, jewelry, etc. that [Master/Mistress] chooses.  
4\. Slave agrees to accept the responsibility of using a safeword or safe gesture when necessary. Slave acknowledges that safeword is "_" and safe gesture is _. [Master/Mistress] accepts the responsibility of stopping activities in progress to assess situations where slave safewords and will, to the best of [his/her] ability, make judgement on whether to modify the activity or stop activity entirely. Slave agrees to hold no ill will due to [Master/Mistress]'s decison. [Master/Mistress] agrees not to punish slave for the use of a safeword or safe gesture.  
5\. Slave agrees to answer any and all questions asked by [Master/Mistress] freely, promptly, and to the best of [his/her] knowledge. Slave further agrees to volunteer any information that [Master/Mistress] should know regarding slave's physical or emotional state. [Master/Mistress] agrees to never use this information to harm slave in any way.  
6\. [Master/Mistress] agrees to allow use of all toys such as vibrators, etc. and punishment implements such as crops and whips.  
7\. Slave states that [his/her] limits are, but are not limited to: _. [Master/Mistress] agrees to never violate these limits without prior negotiation of, and consent by, slave.  
8\. Slave agrees to address [Master/Mistress] as [Sir/Ma'am] or [Master/Mistress] unless otherwise directed. Slave agrees to speak respectfully to [Master/Mistress] at all times, mostly times spent in a scene. [Master/Mistress] may address slave in any way [he/she] so chooses.  
9\. [Master/Mistress] agrees to furnish slave with a symbolic token of ownership. Slave agrees to wear this symbol at all times, except when [Master/Mistress] states to do so would be inappropriate or would non-consensually involve others.  
10\. Slave agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act slave commits which displeases [Master/Mistress], will result in punishment. Slave will gracefully accept punishment and try to learn from it. Slave agrees to assemble the punishment materials as ordered by [Master/Mistress] and assume any position needed to accept the punishment. Slave understands that failure to comply with [Master/Mistress]'s orders will result in a more severe punishment. [Master/Mistress] will inform slave that [he/she] is being punished when punishment occurs, and will explain the reason for punishment either before, during, or following punishment. [Master/Mistress] agrees to discipline only out of a desire to better the slave and [his/her] servitude, and further agrees to never punish out of, or during, feelings of anger.**

**_Duties of Servitude_  
• Above all, it is the duty of the servant to please.  
• Personal Duties: Physical/emotional needs of Owner, amusement, sexual toy/plaything, physical comfort, obedience, honesty, loyalty, waiting on Owner as desired and needed.  
• Household Duties: Cleaning and keeping the home straightened, laundry, shopping, cooking, care for children when requested, run errands as needed. Any task assigned is considered permanent.**

**Owner will solely determine the residence, including city, county, state and/or country of residence for said slave.**

**_Behavior  
_• Attitude: The servant should show an attitude of respect at all times. Disrespect is a serious offense and will be punished severely.  
• Respect includes: manner of speech, promptness, kneeling to serve, proper answers, obedience, loyalty and honesty.  
• Respect and obedience are the two most important aspects of attitude the servant shall show at all times. Failure will be punished.**

**_Friends and Relatives  
_  
All friends and relatives of Owner will be treated with the utmost respect. No anger, argument, condescension, criticism, insult or lack of courtesy will be tolerated. Owner will voice [his/her] compliment, respect and love for same at all times.**

**_Behavior in Private_**

**Slave shall address Owner as _ at all times without fail. Slave shall pay full attention to Owner when spoken to.**

**Owner is more important than any other activity the slave may be engaged in. The slave shall sit, stand, walk, kneel, and lay where, when and how Owner desires.**

**The slave shall not remove any restraint device for any other reason than an emergency.**

**_Behavior in Public  
_  
The slave shall address Owner by name or given name at all times when there is not enough privacy to use the afore-mentioned title _. The slave shall be courteous and prompt at all times, showing Owner full respect.**

**The slave shall dress as Owner desires.**

**The slave shall not argue or complain when in public with Owner.**

**_Training_**

**Training activities include: daily discipline, offering bed cuffs, proper answers.**

**Discipline includes: bondage and restraint, leash training, implements of discipline, training, body and foot worship.**

**_Punishment will be given for the following offenses:  
_• Cockiness or rudeness  
• Drinking without permission  
• Disobedience  
• Arguing  
• Replying when not asked to**

**_Explicit Permission:_ Slave will continually be trained and tested in explicit permission technique.**

**_Special training activities include: _Owner's complete control in [his/her] use of humiliation, surprise discipline, cage/bondage time, gags, hoods, etc., cleaning, servant feeding, retraining.**

**_Orgasm Control  
_  
Slave is to achieve orgasm ONLY by permission of Owner.**

**Slave's orgasms will be controlled for proper training of slave, teaching slave good habits, providing motivation, physical and sexual energy. Owner will allow slave reward upon permission.**

**_Punishments  
_• Mild Punishments can include: slapping, ear or nipple pinching, cropping, hair pulling, going to bed early, time-outs  
• Medium Punishments can include: multiple slapping, genital pinching, intense bondage time, clamps and weights.  
• Severe Punishments can include: panty or ball gags, leg chains and/or handcuffs, caning.**

**Social Contact**

**Slave is allowed to write, visit and talk to any family member as long as it does not interfere with [his/her] servitude.**

**Slave is allowed to write, visit and talk to friends as long as it does not interfere with [his/her] servitude. All such contact will be monitored by Owner.**

**These are privileges, not rights, and should be appreciated.**

**Duration**

**This Contract is valid from this day until 6 months has passed, and then it may be renewed or renegotiated if Owner and/or slave feel it needs to be reviewed and updated. At that time, the servant will receive a new contract.**

**Accepted, understood and agreed to  
this _ day of _, 20_:**

**By:**

**_, Owner**

**_, slave**

Wow. This basically degraded me but made me want to try it even more.

"I want to give it a shot." I said.

"Really?" Edward said and I nodded.

"We can have a normal relationship too. I mean if you want to. I like you a lot more that I can say. I mean I want an actual relationship with you and I know you might not want that. I'm a lot older than you and you might consider it disgusting. I assume you want to try it with me, but if not.." he rambled and I kissed him.

"You know, if we are going to do this, you have to follow my lead. As much as I find it sexy, there are some rules during. But in our own time, you can take charge." He said.

"I have a few rules of my own. First, in our own time I will do as I want. Second, no one finds out, I'm a feminist. Third, we wouldn't only do this. I want an actual relationship with you too and no bossing me around when we aren't doing this." I said.

"Anything for you." He said kissing me.

"Definitely the most unique date ever." I said against his lips and he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

**_BELLA POV_**

I was nervous and excited at the same time. Edward had me tied to his bed in the playroom. He'd explained how it would be and what to expect but that didn't change how it felt.

I was in my bra and panties.

Suddenly the door opened. Two beautiful woman came in completely naked.

Then the first woman took my panties off tearing them off and then stuffing them in my mouth. Edward had said this happened to all first time subs, Dommes would play with a sub before handing her to her Dom with a sign of approval.

The woman sat on top of my hip and rocked slowly against me rubbing her clit against mine. She let out a loud moan and her nails dug into my body as she rubbed harder mixing her juice with mine.

I had to repress a moan because I wasn't allowed to make a single sound. I almost gasped in surprise when the second woman thrust two fingers in my body. The first one pulled on my hair as she rubbed against me faster. I moaned and before I knew it I came.

"Bad girl. Did I give you permission to come?" the one sitting on me asked and pinched my nipple hard. Suddenly something cold touched my intimate place I tried to look and saw the second woman licking. She thrust deep inside me while using her fingers on my clit.

The one sitting on my hip settled on my stomach and pulled my bra down under my breast causing them to bunch up and get close together. She licked a breast and kneaded the other.

The combination of both their work made me come in matter of seconds causing a pinch to my clit.

"Permission." The women warned getting up and going put.

Twenty minutes later Edward finally came in. I smiled at him as he walked towards me.

"No matter how sexy seeing you with a woman was, nobody but me is ever going to touch you again." He growled as he took my nipple in his mouth causing me to arch my back.

"No matter how much I love making love to you this is sexy." He said thrusting a finger in my damp pussy.

"You're mine. No one else's but mine." He growled. Before I knew it he thrusted in and out of me. I couldn't decide which I like better, Domward or my sweet Edward. Both were sexy and I was happy I had them both.

"You're not allowed to cum unless I say so." He warned. How the hell did I stop myself from cuming? I knew Edward thrusting in and out of me would definitely make me cum. He knew how to make me climax without the excitement of the current situation and this just egged it further.

Within a matter of minutes I came and from what Edward had told me before about all this, I wasn't allowed to. But I had no idea how to control myself.

When I got down from my high I saw Edward with a smirk and a glare.

"Looks like someone doesn't know how to follow orders. It may be your first time but that doesn't mean rules are to me ignored. Naughty girls get punished." He said with his smirk evident in his voice.

He sat me on a spanking bench and cuffed my body into place.

"You have seen how this goes. I will give you five warm up spanks and five for each orgasm you had without permission. The ones with the Dommes' too." He said.

"Fuck." I said, he'd taken out the panties from my mouth allowing me to speak, not exactly. Before I knew it his hand collided with my ass.

"I don't remember saying you can speak. You will count every spank to five and start over from one. If you miss a spank I will start over from the beginning."

"One." I said as his had collided with my but cheeks. The sweet after sting made me wet.

When he reached five I accidentally said six.

"That was supposed to be one." He said. Then he started again. It did hurt but it felt sooo good.

"Well done." He said helping me up. We made our way back to his condo. He lived in Park Towers on Michigan Ave and was beautiful.

The place had hardwood floors and was open with huge windows. There were two offices, even though one was empty. A room was converted into his personal playroom which he had never used and the other was his bedroom. There were four extra rooms at his place and every room was huge. The kitchen was something straight out of my dreams. He even had a mini bar!

I looked out the window to a beautiful scenery. I could get used to this.

"You did good love." he said as he gave me a back massage.

"It was fun." I said moaning as he hit just the right spots releasing me of my tension.

"I plan on keeping you to myself. That was the first and the last time you are ever going to be with another woman. Mine." He said lightly nipping my neck making me moan more.

"I like you all domineering." I said.

"Hmm. I love making love to you but I definitely enjoy our playtime." He said.

I turned so I was facing him.

"I'm going to looking at a few places to stay in tomorrow." I said.

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" he asked seriously.

"I need a place to stay." I simply said.

"I'm your dom. I get to decide your living arrangement. You signed the papers." He said.

"First, we've only dated a week. Second, your place is too bachelor-ish for me." I said.

"You can redecorate all you want. And as for moving too fast, I'm all in. You better be too." He said kissing me.

I moaned into the kiss agreeing.

"So, we are going to do this BDSM thing for entire weekends?" I clarified.

"Yeah. From now to Sunday night you belong to me, like a pet." He smirked making my panties wet "Now I've given you the briefing already. Go get in position and wait for me." he demanded.

"Yes sir." I said getting up. He held my hand stopping me.

"I might not have collared you yet but get in practice of calling me master." He said slapping my ass.

He'd told me I was the first person to ever use the playroom at his place, it was too personal for him to let anyone in there.

I got naked and pulled my hair in a high pony as he'd asked. I sat on my knee with my hand at the back of my body and my head down. My body was bucked back as if I were offering my pussy and breast to him.

He took at least half an hour before he made an appearance and I was dripping wet. I knew I wasn't allowed to say a single thing about him being late.

"Good girl. Now stand." He said and I stood stumbling a bit but he steadied me.

He led me to a bed and tied me up. Slowly he looked at me like I was his prey and stalked towards me.

"You are not going to speak. Not going to move." He warned and straddled my stomach extremely close to my breast. He wasn't wearing any clothes so his hard cock poked my breast.

He captured my breasts one in each hand and put his cock between them when I realized what he was up to.

He moved his thick cock between my breasts up and down till his balls touched the base of my breast. The feeling was unbelievably hot. He groaned in pleasure and I moaned too causing him to pinch a nipple.

"No sounds." He said pinching it so damn hard.

"Open up." He commanded and I opened my mouth. Suddenly he spurted out his seed some going into my mouth and the rest covering my face.

"Swallow." He demanded and I followed his order.

"Good pet." He said getting off me. I thought he was going to clean me off but he blindfolded me. He removed the ropes on my legs and spread my legs far-far apart.

Then I heard a vibrator and before I knew it, it was on my clit. Not only that I felt something go up my ass, a huge butt plug. Edward sucked on my nipples taunting them and pulling them with his teeth when I suddenly felt sharp pangs of pain. He used nipple clamps on me!

This was all too much in a good way of course. Then he did the one thing that completely filled me. He thrusted his hard and erect cock in my hole.

He had me so worked up, the vibrator working my clit, him pulling the chain of the clamps causing them to dig into my skin, the _vibrating _but plug and him thrusting in and out of my pussy. My inability to see topped everything in a divine way.

His moans filled the room and I bit my lips to keep from moaning.

"How does that feel? Aren't you a slut? Letting me do all that to your body. You're dripping wet. So wet that I can probably put my hand inside you." He said and I tensed up.

"Don't worry pet. I won't do it, yet." He said.

"You may speak. Tell me how you feel." He asked.

"Master. Please, please, I need to cum. The sensation is too much. I can't hold it off much longer. I feel like I'll explode. The pleasure. Master, please." I begged.

Five minutes of agony, holding in the bubbling sensation in and he gave me the go.

"Cum, slut. Milk my cock. Show me just how good I make you feel." He said.

Before I knew it I squirted all over his penis. I was in my personal heaven and I had the best orgasm of my life. All the sensational feeling together made it so much better.

The BDSM thing might be different but it brings me to a new level of high.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

**_BELLA POV_**

"Edward!" I called as I walked into the house. I took time to admire my work. I had the place refurnished. There were a few touches of colors and a neutral look.

"In here!" he said and I followed his voice to the kitchen screaming when I saw the mess he made!

"What the hell?" I screeched

"I was trying to make dinner!" he pouted.

"Really? It looks like you were covering this place with food!" I said grabbing the mop.

"I made this mess, I'll clean it. Go and relax." He said. I sighed and walked into the living room cozying up by the fireplace. I hadn't done any re-modeling, I loved this place as it was, Edward didn't have very bachelor-ish choice and I didn't have very girly choice, his, our condo was already neutral, perfect.

Half an hour later Edward walked in with two glasses of wine in his hand.

"I'm sorry. Happy onemonthaversary." He said kissing my neck.

"I'm not mad. Amused, yes. But not mad. Happy anniversary to you too. Never ever go in the kitchen again, at least not until I teach you something." I warned.

"I have a gift for you." He said.

"I said NO gifts Edward." I said.

"I bought one anyways." He said handing me a wrapped box. I ripped it open and smiled at the gift. It was a charm bracelet. It was made of gold with double infinity filled with diamonds.

There were charms hanging.

"This one shows you own my heart, you have the key." He pointed to the heart shaped charm with a key.

"When we met." He showed the cocktail charm. Ah that fortunate night at the bar.

"First date." Chicago skyline.

"How you make me feel. When I see you there are a million butterflies in my stomach.

"My princess." He said pointing to the last charm and kissing me.

"Edward, this is amazing. My gift pales in comparison."

"I thought no gifts." He said.

"Well I can break my rules." I said giving him the keys.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Our cabin. I rented this place for a weekend away, next weekend though." I said.

"This is amazing." He said kissing me.

We spent the night kissing and making love in front of the fireplace forgetting all about dinner.

The next day when I got home from work Edward was on his computer in the living room.

"How was my beautiful girlfriend's day?" he asked.

"Bad. I'm glad I'm home!" I said snuggling into his arms.

"Want to talk?" he asked massaging my shoulder.

"I don't like getting treated differently just because I'm younger! I mean I worked double as hard and I gave up all the childish luxuries as a kid. What kind of at thirteen year old deals with college classes?" I huffed.

"My smart sexy Bella." He replied coyly making me blush.

"Anyways, I got a call from your sister. We've been summoned to Philly. Wedding planning and stuff. We have to fly in for the weekend, Saturday morning to Sunday evening." I said.

"But our weekends are reserved." He whined.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Your brother plans of tying me up and fucking me six ways to Sunday. He's going to spank my ass and make me not cum. PS. We're dating.'?" I asked.

"Fine. Maybe we can have a weekend away." He said.

"We have to tell them." I sighed.

"I'm all for it! Ali and Jasper are going out too!" He said.

"Jazzy deserves someone as awesome as Ali. Maria was a fucking bitch!" I fumed.

"Well after James, I'm happy Ali is with Jasper. I just hope your brothers are as okay as I am that I'm making love and fucking their sister." He smirked.

"My brothers don't tell me what to do." I winked. He did.

"Talking of ex's." he prompted.

"One serious on-off relationship. The others were eh. I never actually slept with the guy I was in a serious relationship with. I've had sex with a guy before I was with him and then the rebounds. I didn't want to you know." I said.

"Two subs, one we broke it off mutually the other was crazy! Bitch. And one actual relationship in high school. By the way, if a woman named Tanya ever bothers you, ignore her. She's the crazy psyco sub." He said.

"I was engaged." I blurted out.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"Last year, my only serious boyfriend asked me to marry him. To be truthful I never even loved him." I said.

"Why say yes?" he asked.

"My dad and his dad are best friends. Apparently they had this relationship planned since I was born. He was reluctant on leaving Forks and I wanted out. He asked in front of my dad. I couldn't say no. My dad was never happy with what I did. I got into Harvard but that wasn't good enough. I thought marrying Jacob would make him proud of me for once. A couple months after that Jake started to spend time away. I was okay with that 'cause I was kind of disgusted by him trying to get me in the sack. He was a fucking mutt. I was also busy with my graduation coming up. He was attending some school in Massachusetts for engineering so we lived together. I came home after a long day at school to find him in our bed with my fucking maid of honor! Hell I didn't know her but Charlie demanded that she be my maid of honor, because she was his friend's daughter! He said since I wasn't ready to sleep with him, he took matters into his own hands. I decided not to do what my father asked me to and do what I wanted to after that, so instead of moving to hell-hole Forks, I decided to move here. That was a year and a rebound relationship ago." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said hugging me "I'll never hurt you, in any way." He promised.

"I don't mind that, he gave me a way out. I didn't want to marry that mutt and be stuck in that small town for the rest of my life! I wouldn't have met you. And you dare not hurt me." I said.

"I am not capable of doing something to hurt you. I love you." He said and we stiffened. He said the L word.

I've never heard the L word from anyone other than Rose, Ali, Em and Jazz.

The L word.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Hell! I love you! I'm in love with you. I've probably been in love with you since I met you." He said.

"I love you too!" I said as realization crashed over me.

"Really?" he asked with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Yes. I love you." I said as his mouth attacked mine and we fought for dominance.

"I love you so much." He said as we kissed. We held on to each other and looked at the fire burning as we relished in the complete bliss.

* * *

_**AN: I got a review saying this was offensive but since it was from a guest I can't reply and apologize. I am so sorry, but I have no idea about the actual BDSM community, I am just **_**_intrigued and I read other fanfics which made me want to write._**

**_My sincere apology,_**

**_A_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_EDWARD POV_**

"This weekend we are going to be away and no one can know what we are into. So you have to keep quite." I said as I trailed to Bella who was in the perfect submissive position.

"You are going to act normal in front of our family. We'll be Bella and Edward but as soon as we're at our hotel room you will be my sub. Though you are going to wear some things for me." I smirked.

"Get up and walk towards the bed. Sit on your knees and keep you palms down." I said and Bella simply followed the orders flawlessly. I walked to her with the things I needed.

I lubed the plug and pushed it in through her ass. We still hadn't had anal sex, I'd never had anal sex and neither had she.

She gasped as I pushed the biggest plug that we've ever tried in her hole.

"What color are we?" I asked.

"Green. Very green." I whimpered.

"Good girl. Now get dressed we leave in half an hour." I said.

Unlike other girls Bella only took a short time to get dressed.

While we sat on the plane Bella shifted a lot and moaned which caused me to get hard.

"Are you alright love? Uncomfortable?" I teased.

"If I weren't feeling so good right now I'd push it up your ass." She threatened.

"Ah, ah. Respect." I said pinching her thigh "We're in dom sub time until we are with our family. You might be free to do as you please but respect."

"Yes master." She said looking down.

"Good girl. You will walk into one of the restrooms and lose all your clothes and wait for me. Keep the door unlocked but have your back to the door so it is closed." I said.

Soon we'll be members of the mile high club.

Bella quietly went to the restroom and ten minutes later I followed.

She was undressed like I asked.

As soon as I was in the room, I locked it and pushed her back on the door.

"Tell me what you want." I ordered.

"I want to fuck me master." She replied curtly.

"Good girl. But not now. Unzip my pants." I ordered.

She went down on her knees and slowly unzipped my pants freeing the monster that wanted to be insider of her warmth.

I tangled my hands in her hair and pulled on it.

"Open up." I said.

My lovely girl opened her beautiful mouth. As soon as it was wide enough I thrusted in all at once. I hit the back of her throat and went in and out at a fast pace.

Before I knew it my sexy girl had me seeing stars I squirted into her hot little mouth and loosened my grip.

When I pulled out of her I was a little shaken. When she stood up I went down on her. I had also told her not to wear any underwear this weekend so I could have her whenever I wanted.

I slowly licked her tight cunt. One of my hands found their way to her ass and pushed the plug further into her.

She knew better than to cum without my permission and I wasn't going to be generous today. Just when she was at her high I moved away. I pulled her skirt down and freshened up and walked out leaving her high and dry.

Ten minutes later Bella came and sat back in her seat. I smiled at her and she gave me a tight lipped smile.

I had plans to get her to almost come plenty of times today until finally letting her go.

When we landed we went straight to get us a cab. Bella didn't have any other luggage except for her carry on which I had to order her to let me carry.

God I love this woman! She travels light! My sisters, both have so many bags with them even if it's for a day.

"What's the address?" I asked Bella as I booked the cab.

"615-17 Fitzwater St. It's a Mediterranean Villa in the city." She told him.

As soon as we were on the road I put up the barrier between the front and back and turned to Bella.

After fifteen minutes of randevú in the car and Bella almost cumming we freshened up before we got out of the car to my sister's house.

"Bells!" Emmett said picking up my girl in a bear hug. If he wasn't her brother I'd rip him up for touching her.

"Emmy bear." Bella whispered. I knew she missed her siblings a lot.

"Hey man come in!" he said looking at me.

I walked into my sister and her fiancé's house. It was exactly as I'd expected, grand. The four of us settled down in the living room and Bella and Rosalie laughed and talked. At times I noticed Bella shift and smiled remembering the reason.

Alice and Jasper arrived right before lunch and they were all mushy!

At some point Emmett caught me looking at Bella.

"Dude! Do you have a thing for my sister?" he asked.

"Uh, um, we're together." I said and little pixie heard me. That girl squeals and talks a mile a minute.

"OMG! This is so perfect!" She continued her rant.

"Ali. Breathe in and out." Bella said calming her down.

God, was there anything she couldn't do?

"Treat her right. You definitely are a huge step up from Douche Black." Jasper said "You do know about him, right?" he confirmed and I nodded. I wanted to kill that guy, he cheated on the best woman in the world. His loss my gain.

"So when did this start?" Rose asked while we were in the living room.

"The day you guys left. You gave me Bella's address." I said.

"We actually met at the bar, when you two ditched me." Bella said and Rose smiled.

"Bells, Ali. I need help with the wedding, let's go out to the patio." Rose said dragging Bella away. They spent the rest of the day outside. Every time I looked at Bella she looked bored, at times she was banging her head.

"You're whipped!" Emmett joked.

"I love her." I shrugged.

"Whipped." Jasper replied.

"Has Rose gone Bridezilla?" I asked.

"I don't know about her but Ali has. She is always on the phone with Rosalie and always talking about it." Jasper said.

"That's Alice." I shrugged.

"Rose isn't as bad but she's been freaking out. Good thing is, she's not Alice. Sorry Jazz, Alice is going to be even worse when it's her wedding." Emmett said.

"Bella was never a girly girl. It's strange seeing all this all of a sudden, she even used to play football with Em and I. She's better than me at poker even though I taught her." Jasper said.

"She is amazing. She doesn't even carry extra luggage. We're here for the weekend and she said a carry on is enough. Both Alice and Rose would pack at least a large size suitcase even if it is for one night." I said.

"I'm leaving!" Bella said coming in all of a sudden.

"But, we have so much to discuss. The color combination, the décor, the flowers, and so much more. It's not like we're going to get together every day!" Alice whined.

"I can't take this. Em please save me!" She said hiding behind her oaf brother from my pixie sister.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your ass out here." Ali threatened.

"Ali." I warned her.

"Jazzy!" Bella whined.

"Come on Bella, be a good sport." Alice whined.

"I was for what seemed like an eternity. Emmett hasn't even offered me a beer yet!" Bella huffed.

"Oh sorry." Emmett said getting up and Bella sprinted to my side snuggling.

"That so guyish! Come on Bells!" Alice whined. I could see Rose rolling her eyes watching this whole ordeal.

"It's Emmett's wedding why the fuck are you making me sit through the torture?" Bella asked as she chugged the beer.

"Ew!" Alice said looking at Bella chug but it sexy as hell.

"Leave her alone. Ali, even I'm tiered!" Rose said sitting next to Em.

"Fine!" Alice huffed "Then we play a game. Truth"

"What are we ten?" I asked.

"Yay!" Emmett answered, he was definitely ten.

"Come on. I've never played any games like that." Bella pouted, as if I could say no.

We all settled down in the basement, the guys and I and Bella with Beers and my sisters with wine.

"Okay, Bells, we each ask a question and everyone has to answer, even the person asking. I'll go." Alice chirped.

"K" Bella mumbled.

"Where would you go if you could go anywhere? I'd go to Paris, fashion capital of the world." Alice said.

"Texas. I like the south." Jasper said.

"I'd go to Australia." Rose said.

"Wherever the next game is!" Emmett boomed.

"Brazil." I said.

"Anywhere but Forks. Anywhere where I don't feel like I'm not good enough." Bella shrugged and I saw the look on Em and Jazz's eyes and tightened my hold on Bella.

"Anyways, which is your most embarrassing moment so far? Freshmen year of college, one of my classes had just gotten cancelled and I went back to the dorms and found my roommate waiting buck naked for his girlfriend. He had a tiny dick!" Jasper said changing the subject and Bella sighed as the topic changed.

"High school graduation party. Alice and I were hosting this party and we were in the pool. All of a bikini bottom exactly identical to mine floated on the water and then got sucked in by the fountain." Rose said. Ew! She shouldn't say that stuff in front of her brother. I could have lived without that knowledge.

"I was at this Mariners game when this ball came my way. I literally jumped for it hurting a five year old trying to get it." Em said.

"I was totally drunk and had the worst hangover and had an early shift. When I got into work I was wearing my pants inside out and I passed out during a meeting." I said and Bella laughed and I pushed my hip the so the plug moved. That got her to shut up.

"I had this interview with Jenks Law Firm, where I'm working. I was so nervous and was doing everything wrong. I ended up throwing coffee on Mr. Jenks, and completely messed up my interview. I could've sworn I wasn't getting the job!" Bells said. As if anyone could deny her anything!

"I wore last season's clothes to Fashion Week!" Alice said horrified.

"That's your most embarrassing moment! Who was your first crush? First kiss? First Date? First Fuck? Crush, kiss and date, Danny Rizzo. First Fuck would be Royce Kind." Rose said. TMI!

"First crush, Suzie Gonzalez, kiss and date Karen Smith and fuck Suzie, we did it in the back of her jeep." Em smiled and Bella shivered.

"Dude! Suzie? We fucked in her jeep too!" Jasper said and Bella burst out laughing.

"She went through guys like I go through books!" Bella laughed.

"Ew!" Em and Jazz said. Bella did read a lot of books.

"First crush Selena Davis, first kiss, date and fuck would be Jamie Watson." I said and then whispered into Bella's ear "Last kiss, date and fuck and love Isabella Swan." And she blushed.

A few minutes later Bella listed her firsts.

"First crush Brian Davis, first kiss Jason Wilson, first date Eric Yorkie and first fuck Mike Newton." Bella said.

"Eric! Mike! Really?" Alice asked and Bella shrugged.

"Whatever, all my firsts are James Hunter." Ali said.

"First crush Maria. First kiss, date and fuck would be Suzie. I can't believe Em and I lost our virginity to the same girl!" Jasper shuddered.

"I can't believe you slept with her. In her car. That thing probably has diseases!" Bella said.

"Whatever Belly. Now, what superpower would you want? Super strength." Em said.

"Mind reading." I said.

"Shield." Bella said curling into my arms.

"Seeing the future." Alice chirped, that girl believed she could see the future.

"Empathic powers." Jasper said.

"Telekinesis." Rose said.

It was my turn to ask the question, "What is the worst fear you have in life? Losing my family." I said. I'd always been responsible for my sisters and losing them would tear me apart and now Bella meant even more to be and losing her would probably kill me.

"Love you too." Rose said.

"Well. Why do you people bring out the heavy stuff? To answer the question, not living up to everyone's expectations." Bella said as she snuggled closer. Every time I found something out like this I hated her father even more. Our parents were negligent but they never made us feel like we were useless!

"A huge fashion disaster!" Alice said probably to make everyone laugh, it worked.

"Someone hurting Bellyboo." Jasper said. Both Jazz and Em cared a lot about Bella. The three of them were very close.

"Failure." Rose said.

"I'm fearless." Em laughed but after he sobered up he smiled at Bella "Not being there to help IzzyBizzy!"

"Oh please, stop making this about me." She glared at her brothers. "What would have do if you could do anything else, like what degree and job vise. I'd get a degree in literature and creative writing and probably write books." She said dreamily. I got the feeling she didn't actually want to be a lawyer.

"Fashion designer!" Alice clapped. Ali liked helping people but she'd had this knack of fashion.

"I'd probably study history and be a prof." Jasper shrugged.

"A photographer." Rose mused.

"I'd play professional football. I even got a full ride for college." Em said.

"I'd like to study music. Piano." I said.

"You play piano?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah. I'll play for you sometime." I said.

"I love you." Bella said kissing me.

"I love you more." I said nibbling on her lower lip.

"Hey, stop making out with my sister!" Emmett boomed.

"I've had to deal with it for years!" I retorted.

"Yeah, but you're ten years older than her!" Emmett threw a huge fear my way.

"Like that matters!" Bella said kissing me again.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Emmett said. I knew Em was just kidding but that still bugged me.

"Well we better leave. It's getting late. We'll be here tomorrow morning and leave from here." Alice said.

"You two are doing that shit on your own. There is no way am I going to go through that torture!" Bella said.

"Bella." Alice warned.

"Ali. No means no." Bella huffed.

"Ali, if Bella doesn't want to then don't force her." I said firmly.

"Grumpward!" She huffed.

"Come on Ali. We can do it ourselves. Bella doesn't even understand half the things you're saying. It'll be fine!" Rose said trying to convince her.

"Where are you staying?" Emmett asked.

"Well, my office gives discount at Four Seasons so we are staying there." Bella said.

"Le Méridien." Jasper said.

"See you tomorrow. Don't worry Bells. I won't let the pixie have you." Em boomed pulling Bella in for a hug.

It barely took us five minutes to get to the hotel and Bella checked us in. We had the executive suite and were supposed to check out at noon.

"You've been upset." Bella stated.

"It's nothing." I brushed it off.

"Edward. Talk to me." she said.

"It's something Emmett said." I said.

"Emmett says stuff without thinking. What is this about?" She asked.

"You're ten years younger than me." I said sadly.

"That matters, how?" She asked.

"I'm a pedophile" I sighed.

"Hey. I'm not under age. Besides, I'm way more mature." she said.

"That you are. But.." I started but she interrupted me by kissing me.

"Edward, it's not like you're fifty!" she said. Yeah she was right.

"I love you so much." I said.

"I love you more. By the way, if I ever make any jokes, which I will considering the fact I'm Em's sister, don't take them seriously. They're just that, jokes." She said.

"Alright smart ass. Now. We seem to have forgotten we're no longer in our family's company and that you're my sub." I grinned.

Let the night begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_BELLA POV_**

I was setting up our bedroom for Edward's thirtieth birthday, June 20th, it was tomorrow, but I wanted everything ready by midnight when he'd be back.

It had been six months since we met in January. He had collared me two months ago. He got me this beautiful diamond heart pendent that had a blue-ish tint. Edward said blue looked good on me.

We hadn't renewed the contract yet, hadn't even discussed it. I liked our playtime but I didn't like the fact that part of our relationship had a contract.

I was brought out of musing when I heard Edward coming in.

I quickly gave myself a look in the mirror in the closet and smirked.

I was wearing a navy blue corset that did amazing things to my breast and short red pleated skirt that barely covered my ass, stocking and red shoes that could only be called fuck me boots.

"Bella!" Edward called from the bedroom.

"Happy Birthday." I said walking out. His jaw dropped and his eyes twinkled.

I knew this student-teacher scenario was his fantasy and so was doctor patient fantasy.

He could do any kind of check up on my body.

"Well Miss Swan, I hear you've been a naughty girl." He said walking towards me like a predator to his prey.

"Sorry sir." I whimpered biting my lips.

"Well, we'll see about it. Go to my office, Miss Swan." He said as I walked to his office.

Within minutes Edward walked in with his signature smirk.

"I see your grades have been falling." He said circling me.

"Sorry sir, I've been distracted." I mumbled.

"Sorry isn't good enough. What would you do to improve your grades?" he asked with a dark chuckle.

"Anything sir." I said sincerely.

"I do like a willing student. Maybe you should think of what you say yes to before saying yes." He said walking towards me as I backed up against his table.

One of his hands skimmed over my breasts which were practically being pushed out because of the tight corset.

"What are you doing sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ah, you said anything." He chuckled as his tongue swept over the valley of my breasts.

"But sir." I said and his finger swept to cover my lips.

"You are in my office at my mercy at this time of the night, nobody would know." He laughed vindictively.

"It's against the rules." I shuttered.

"If you didn't want this, you wouldn't be dripping all over my table and you would be wearing panties." He growled.

Suddenly I felt his finger thrust into my pussy.

"Sir!" I squeaked.

He didn't pay any heed to my fake trying to push him away and before I knew it I was coming all over his desk.

"Good now bend over." He ordered.

As soon as I did as he asked he rammed his cock into my hole, thrusting in and out fast. We both came to our highs and he filled my ass hole with his spooge.

"Well, I'll see that you're grades are changed, you definitely get and A." He smirked and I blushed.

"So, Mr. Cullen. How does it feel to bang a student?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck now that the scene was over.

"Well Miss Swan, it was awesome. Thank you." He said kissing me. We went to our bedroom and cleaned up.

I was about take out my corset when Edward pouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You look sexy in that. Keep it on." He said.

"It's way too tight. No way in hell am I wearing this all night. It's uncomfy." I pouted removing the hazardous clothing. I sighed when my body was freed from the monstrous corset. "How did people wear it in the past?" I sighed getting in bed.

"Thank you for doing that." Edward said.

"Welcome. You can examine my body in anyways tomorrow." I said.

"Really?" he asked as his eyes twinkled.

"Yup. Happy Birthday, I love you." I said.

"I love you more. I can't wait for the day I marry you." He said. Marry? He was already thinking of that?

I didn't say anything and snuggled into his arms and let sleep consume me.

The next morning I woke up before Edward and went to get breakfast in bed. I wanted to do something special for him. I made brownies and pancakes. Edward had a very sweet tooth. Just as I put the brownies to bake my phone started to ring.

"Isabella Swan speaking." I said.

"Isabella, nice to hear from you. You can't pick up the damn phone and inform me you've postponed the wedding?" Charlie's angry voice chorused through the phone.

"Charlie, the wedding didn't get postponed. It's never going to happen." I said.

"Listen to me Isabella. You are going to marry Jacob and be his wife and stay at the reservation." He said gruffly.

"Three things. First, ain't going to happen, he cheated on me with your precious bitch Leah. Second, if I lived in the reservation, I wouldn't have a job! Third, I. Don't. Love. Him." I stated.

"Don't talk about your sister that way!" He said.

"Sister!" I said incredulously.

"Sue and I are married. You will marry Jacob. Whether you like it or not. I don't care if you have a job! You will stay at home and raise your kids. That's a woman's job. I don't care if you love him or not." Charlie said.

"I will not be pushed around by you anymore. I am an independent woman and you have no right to tell me that I'm supposed to marry some dickhead! I am happy where I am. I'm happy with the person I'm with and there is nothing you or Jacob or your bitch-step-daughter can do to change that. Bye Charlie." I said.

"Don't you dare hang up! You little slut. You leave Jacob, a nice standup guy who is way better than you. You worthless piece of trash. Murderer." he threatened and I hung up. I dropped to the floor as tears strained my face.

No matter how much I hated Charlie I couldn't believe he called me a murderer.

I wiped my face not wanting to spoil Edward's birthday. I got the breakfast ready and made sure there were no traces of what just happened on my face.

As soon as I saw Edward's face as he slept my heart melted. I put the food on the bedside table and kissed Edward's face.

"Happy Birthday! How does it feel to turn middle aged?" I teased. That got his attention because within seconds I was on my back as he tickled me.

"Take it back." He said.

"What back? That you're an old man?" I asked laughing causing his tickle fest to be harder.

"Stop! I surrender!" I squealed.

"Say I'm young." He said.

"You're young, hot, sexy and mouthwatering. I want to go down on you and have my perfect breakfast." I purred causing him to get hard,

"I love you so much." He said kissing me.

"We have all day to do this. Now breakfast. I didn't wake up that early so the breakfast would go to waste." I said.

"Mmm. Brownies!" Edward said excitedly.

"You're welcome." I said as he dug in like an addict to his brand of heroine.

"God this is why I love you best food ever!" He said.

"Really? My cooking is why you love me?" I asked.

"That and other things." He said trailing his maple syrup covered finger down my body, I may have forgotten to put on clothes this morning.

Edward's phone beeped with texts as soon as we were done with breakfast.

_Enjoy your Birthday Big Bro. Have fun ;)_

_~A&amp;J_

_PS. Jasper said not too much fun._

_Happy BDay. Don't do anything we would do. *EYEBROWS WAG* _

_Em &amp; Rose_

The second text was from Em and we both burst out laughing. We were definitely do what they would do, if not more.

We spent the entire morning and afternoon making love and fucking like ever ready bunnies.

I stood outside the playroom which Edward had rearranged so it looked like a gyno office. We had discussed what we'd say to make it seem more real.

"Come in Ms. Swan. I want to thank you for volunteering for our study. It is so important that we get people who will take the time to help in our important research."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. I hope I will do well. I'm really nervous about it. I've never had a gynecological exam before and I'm not sure what to expect." I shifted nervously.

"I will guide you through the whole thing, Bella; explain it as we go." He said.

The questioning began with my medical history, diseases and illnesses I had, and the usual questions regarding my menstrual cycle. Then it got to sex.

"One out of four women have a sexually-transmitted disease in her lifetime. These diseases can cause sterility, cancer as well as problems with pregnancy, childbirth and infant health," he stated. "Very often, women have no symptoms. That is why it is important for me to know whether you are at risk for sexually transmitted infections. Don't let your embarrassment become a health risk. I will not know unless you tell me if you've had vaginal, oral or anal intercourse, how many partners you have had or if you masturbate. You must answer my questions truthfully and fully. I need to know all of the details to determine the risk. Do you understand Isabella?" then he added, "I think you are mature enough to understand the situation."

"Yes Dr. Cullen. I will answer all of your questions truthfully."

"Fine, Isabella. Are you a virgin?

"No," she answered quickly.

"Have you had more than one partner?" he asked.

"Yes."

"A more detailed answer would make this go faster," he shot back. "I'm sure you understand the reasons for our questions; you seem to be an intelligent girl." He appeared to be a little angry.

He looked at me, waiting for me answer. "I've had vaginal intercourse with two different partners, the first was only for a short time, we did it only twice; the second was a little longer, but was still only three times, other than that, I haven't had vaginal intercourse," I revealed my fake sexual history in one long breath.

"Did you enjoy it Isabella?" he asked.

"It hurt the first couple of times. Both of them had big cocks- I mean penises, sorry." I took a deep breath then quietly admitted, "They seemed to be more interested in cumming than in umm… than in making me cum."

"That's fine, Isabella" he smiled, "Use whatever language you are comfortable with. Have you ever given oral intercourse?"

"Once. My last boyfriend forced himself on me. He stuck his cock in my mouth and made me suck him until he came. He was mad when I spit it out." I said like we'd discussed.

"Did you like the taste of his semen, Isabella?" he asked. "Some girls don't like the taste of semen. It's like a fine scotch," he explained, "The taste is acquired."

"The only way I would do it again would be if I were forced," I shot back.

"Have you ever had anal intercourse, been sodomized, Isabella?"

I had no idea what Edward would do and I couldn't wait.

Ignoring my outburst, he asked, "Do you masturbate, Isabella?"

"Yes, a couple of times a week," I whispered.

"That's not unusual for a girl your age, Isabella," Dr. Cullen assured. "A small number of girls do it even more often."

"At what age did you first start you masturbating?" he asked smirking. That wasn't discussed. I answered without breaking character.

I looked nervously at Edward and murmured, "Twelve." What would he think of me?

"Many girls begin at an early age I. It is nothing to be ashamed of," He replied. "Obviously you enjoy it and you seem to have a healthy, though sparse sex life, so it has not hurt you. Masturbation is a very important part of a healthy sex life and we will discuss that later. I might be able to help you learn to enjoy it more." I don't need to masturbate with Edward Jr. around.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Can you bring your chair closer to me, Isabella? I'm going to start with the breast exam. I'm not going to have you get into the standard paper examination gown that opens in the front. It is a little humiliating. You don't mind, do you?" he said.

I was gratefully it was starting and moved my chair closer, only inches from his.

His hands reached out and pushed my hair from the front of my shirt-covered breasts. "You have very beautiful hair, Isabella." His fingers lightly brushed my face, I shivered. "Isabella you have a very nice pair of breasts,"

His hands moved down, watching my eyes as they followed, not even flinching when his hands gently touched my breasts. "Very full and, we will soon discover, firm. Young girls' breasts can be very sensitive so you must be careful when manipulating them."

He told me "If it hurts, just tell me Joanna and I will stop." At my nod, he molded my breasts in his palms and hefted each globe, bouncing them gently. I did not protest this manhandling of me but tensed when he moved his fingers to the buttons of my shirt and began to unbutton the first one. "Relax, take a deep breath. It will be all right," his voice soothing as he slowly unfastened my blouse.

I felt him pull the short blouse to each side and knew I stomach was now completely naked, my bra revealed. My bra pushing up my twin peaks, a small gold cross highlighting the divide between them.

His hands returned to her bra-encased breasts, this time squeezing them a little, again with no protest coming from me.

His hands ran lower on my body, I sucked in a breath, unmoving as he touched my skin. He then stood up and walked behind me; I turned my head to see what he was doing. "Face the desk, Isabella, I'm going to remove your bra," he ordered me. I quietly obeyed.

He touched my shoulders, as the goose bumps appeared as I trembled. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Good girl, Isabella," then pushed me gently forward so his hands could find my bra catch. Over my shoulders, he watched my breasts push out my bra as I bent over, his cock jerking at the sight of my breasts.

I could not see him, but I felt his every touch on my body and trembled at the contact. As my bra was released, my breasts spilled free of their containment, straps hanging from my shoulders. I was still bent over.

He let the straps slide from my shoulders and down my arms. He pushed my hair forward, sliding the long locks over my naked breasts. "Take off your bra, Isabella and put it on my desk." Once more, I obeyed without question.

He stood in front of me again, making sure my hair covered my naked breasts just as he liked to see it, though my palms were clutching my globes, hiding the naked treasures from his view, temporarily.

I felt him touch my arms, knew his eyes were on me as he pulled my hands from my breasts. He brushed my hair forward again. I felt my nipples pucker and harden as my hair caressed them, ashamed that my body reacted to the stimulation and knowing he would surely notice.

"Put your hands back on the arms of the chair, Isabella. I need to examine your naked breasts." Then he praised me, "You're being such a good girl."

I pressed my naked back against the cold chair, arching a bit, thrusting my chest out. My hands turned white from gripping the chair so hard, my lips clenched in anticipation. I looked down, my breasts covered by my blonde hair, but hints of my naked globes peeked from beneath. It was almost as if I was teasing them.

"Now relax, Isabella. I am going to take a few pictures. Just for some examination." He said.

But at his words, my hands shot up and covered my breasts again, a shocked look on my face. He stroked my cheek and pushed my hair from my eyes. "Relax, Isabella. It's normal procedure. We only use the pictures to compare to the doctors' notes. It verifies or denies our analyses and is a very important diagnostic tool used by all teaching and research hospitals. Now put your hands back down," he pressed, exerting a bit of force until I relented, my hands returning to the chair arms.

I sat there as he arranged my hair again, covering my breasts, his fingers accidentally grazing my nipples, the hard tips now twice their normal size. He moved in front of me with a small digital camera. I closed my eyes as the flash went off repeatedly, cringing at how I must look. I felt someone come close to me. I opened my eyes, Edward next to my face again.

"That's good, Isabella," his voice scarcely above a whisper, "just a few more pictures then we'll move on to the examination."

He caressed the front of my, lightly brushing a few strands of my hair out of the way, staring as my nipples once again poked through. Then he took more pictures, this time my nipples and areolas exposed to the harsh glare of the camera flash.

"Excellent, now open your eyes, Isabella." He sat in the chair in front of me. He pulled back my hair, my breasts now fully exposed. Hefting my breasts in his hands, feeling my tremble as he let his fingers run over my nipples, teasing them, "We must be gentle when examining young girls' breasts. If I clench my hand on them, I can feel for lumps, bumps or thickening. Your nipples are extremely hard and long. Some patients may get sexually excited by this stimulation." He said.

His fingers moved in toward my areolas, large light pink circles the size of a half dollar. They ran over the flesh, tiny goose bumps appearing on my breasts as he did. He caressed both breasts simultaneously, watching me shift in my chair, aroused by the manipulation of my breasts.

"Mmmm," I quietly moaned as his fingers gripped my nipples, tightening on the sensitive tips. I felt the pain as he twisted them right then left.

"Some girls like their breasts fondled a little harder than most. There is a fine line between pain and pleasure and nipples are very sensitive to this." he gripped my nipples a little tighter, his fingertips digging into the hard flesh. "Does that hurt too much Isabella? Would you like me to stop?" but he already knew the answer. My lips were clenched tight, but my back was arched, my breasts thrust into his painful grip. I said nothing but emitted a low moan. He pulled on my nipples, stretching them out over an inch, tightening his grip even more, not allowing them to escape his cruel fingers. "I will have to test your breasts and nipples later for tactile stimulation.", then explained to Joanna, "I will place certain instruments on your areolas and nipples, Isabella, to make sure that your nerve endings are as responsive as they should be. It might be a little bit painful for you but it is a necessary part of the procedure."

"Move your elbows out to the side now. This will tighten up the muscles, making the breast palpation much easier for me. Now arch your back a little, Isabella. Yes, very good Isabella. See how firm your breasts are, the nipples pointed, no sag at all in them," he told me.

"Stand up now Isabella." I rose from the chair, my breasts bouncing. He put his hands on my hips. "Jeans are always so hard to get down, girls seem to buy them to fit like a second skin and you jeans are no exception. See how they cling to you buttocks?" my mortification was evident as he pointed this out.

His hand caressed my ass with a touch that was a little bold. I felt his hand at my waist, unbuckling my belt, unbuttoning the top button before his fingers gripped the zipper. "I can do it," I was near panic as I tried to grab the zipper from him, wanting to get it over with quickly. It was as if he was slowly stripping me naked for his pleasure.

He slapped her ass with his palm, "I will do it Isabella. Now, behave." His voice stern.

I let my hands fall to the side, obeying his order "Yes, Dr. Cullen."

His hand returned to my zipper and began to slowly pull it down. The sound of the moving zipper broke the near silence in the room, joining only the echoes of the breathing of our breathing. I felt his hand push in when it reached bottom, touching my panty-covered pussy, the thin material the only barrier between his hand and my naked sex.

"Isabella. Settle down on the examination table with your legs on the suspenders." He said and I followed.

"Now I'll secure your legs so you don't end up hurting yourself." He said locking my legs.

"I will test how many fingers your body can take at once. I would be doing it for medical purposes of course." He said smirking. I had to resist the urge to smirk back.

"Of course." I said. Edward and I have tried a little bit. He wanted to try fisting. I was a bit afraid it would hurt but I would do anything with Edward.

He slowly inserted his fingers one by one after lubricating them.

Then his hand went all the way in and fisted. I arched my back at the pleasure that caused me, screw the pain. Just having his hand in me caused me to cum like never before.

After the scene Edward and I were sitting and having a candle light dinner gazing into each other's eyes.

"Best birthday ever." He said kissing me.

"I am to please." I smirked.

"That you do. I can't wait till it's your thirtieth. I'll be the one teasing you." He said.

"Honey, you'll be forty. Best thing about dating an older guy, I'll never feel old." I teased.

"I love you too." He said sarcastically.

"I love you. I will never go to a gyno again. I don't know if I can even look at Ali the same after what we did." I said.

"You would need to go see an OB/GYN when we have kids." He stated.

"Kids?" I asked.

"In the future. I know you are the one when I saw you. I see us having a future together, a family together." He said.

"I want that too. When you say kids how many?" I asked.

"About a dozen." He said and I laughed. When I sobered up he looked quite serious.

"Not happening buddy. One is more than enough." I said.

"There are two people continuing the Swan name, we have to beat them and make more Cullen babies." He said.

"It's not a competition. There is no way I'm giving birth to a dozen kids." I said.

"Fine then, ten?" he asked.

"What? Are you nuts? This is not 1900's old man." I said.

"Okay, I'll budge, five. That's reasonable. I mean we could still make more babies than our siblings." He smiled.

"I am not a baby making machine." I glared playfully.

"Work with me here." he joked.

"Two." I raised my bar.

"That's too low." He whined. The playful banter went on for a long time.

Our little bubble was burst when my phone rang.

"Isabella Swan." I sighed.

"Isabella! What did you tell your father?" asked a very angry Jacob. Couldn't they find another day to destroy.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_BELLA POV_**

"Sorry wrong number." I said.

"Isabella! I know I have the right number." He screamed.

"I'm sorry, this is not the person you're trying to reach." I tried my best to make sure Edward didn't know and hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Wrong number." I said.

"Bella, I know it wasn't a wrong number. You might have hidden your distress well, but I know you. I also heard someone screaming. Who was that?" he asked hugging me.

"Jacob." I whispered.

"Why did he call?" Edward asked hugging me.

"I told my dad I wasn't marrying him. Jacob told him I postponed the damn wedding. I think I might have ruined any chances of my dad and me making amends. He went so far to call me a worthless piece of trash. Murderer." I said.

"When did your father call? Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked me.

"He called while I was making breakfast. I didn't want to spoil your birthday. Not that it isn't spoilt now." I said glumly.

"Hey. This was the best birthday ever. Not because you made two fantasies come true, they were hot though, but because you were with me. If you have some problem, I will always be here. No matter what time it is." He said.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry to say this but your father is a dick. I want to kill him for calling you those things." He said.

"What he said was true. I did kill my mother." I cried.

"Honey, you are the most important person it the world to me and as for killing you mother, nonsense!" he said incredulously.

"But I did. She died giving birth to me. That's why he hates me." I sniffed.

"From what Em and Jazz told us, your father never treated your mother right. Your father is at fault. He didn't let her have a cesarean, that's his fault not yours." He said.

"How'd you know?" I asked looking at him.

"Jasper mentioned it, he said you felt responsible for your mother's death, Em told me that it was your father's fault." He shrugged.

"I love you." I said kissing him.

"I love you too. Now let's go to bed, my crazy sister's wedding is this weekend, we have to leave tomorrow." He said.

"Shit! I have to go collect Rose's dress tomorrow morning. Really early!" I groaned.

"Well, I'm going to sleep till late." He said.

"You're driving me." I said.

"Babe, I don't have a car. You'll have to take the cab." He said.

"Yes, you do." I said giving him the key.

"You got me a car?" he asked.

"You're always getting me gifts." I shrugged.

"But it isn't a necessity in Chicago." He said.

"You know you want it. A customized Aston Martin Vanquish Volante." I hummed.

"Thanks. You are the best woman in the world." He said kissing me.

"Well then you're coming to pick up the stupid clothes with me." I said.

"Anything." He said as we spooned as drifted to sleep.

The next morning we picked up the dresses and tuxes.

"Why is there an extra tux?" Edward asked.

"I'm not Alice. Ask her. If I remember right from her rant, it's for Emmett for a future event." I yawned getting in the car.

"So, I was thinking about not renewing the contract. We can continue doing this but without any written contracts. I trust you and I can only hope that you trust me too." He said a while later.

"I want the same thing. I don't want any part of our relationship to be hanging on a piece of paper." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Well, how do we do it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we do it anytime, not just weekends. But we both have to be aware." He said.

"Mm, I'm off to sleep. I've had a lot of work recently. Barely any sleep." I said.

"Yesterday was no work all play." He smirked.

"Love you." I mumbled and bent over to kiss him.

"Bella, we're here. Wake up." He whispered into my ears.

I opened my eyes and looked around. This wasn't our destination.

"Why are we at the airport? I thought we were driving." I said.

"Honey, we can't drive to Bora Bora!" he laughed.

"The wedding is in Bora Bora?" I asked sitting up.

"Didn't you plan it with them." He asked helping me out.

"I was day dreaming half the time." I said.

"Did you day dream about me?" he asked cockily taking our luggage even when I'd insisted I carry mine. At least I was carrying all the garment bags.

We took the garment bags and put them in a huge box labeling them as fragile like Alice asked us to.

The flight was nice and we both caught up on sleep and used our mile high club membership.

"So. How did you completely miss the fact that the wedding was in Bora Bora?" He asked.

"Every time they said wedding I zoned out. I'm not into this girly shit." I shrugged.

"That's one of the billion things I love about you." He said.

"Anything else I need to be aware of?" I asked.

"The we three days to ourselves." He smirked.

"Yeah!" I squealed.

Within three hours we were settled at our beach bungalow in Le Mèridien.

I had no idea why I was so sleepy again. I just cuddled into Edward's arms and drifted off.

Rose and Em had booked an entire line of bungalows and the beach was also booked. There was also an overwaters bungalow that was the bridal suite.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth since it was quite late and while going through my toiletries I noticed something. My tampons. Shit! I was two weeks late.

With work on overdrive and Edward I didn't even notice!

I could be pregnant.

I walked out and noticed Edward sleeping. He looked so cute with that pout on his face and his unruly hair even more unruly.

I quickly picked up a pen and piece of paper and wrote a note.

_Be back in a while. Just went to get some fresh air. Be back soon._

_Love _

_Bella_

I left the note and went out the nearest pharmacy. I got a couple of tests and went to a toilet to do them. I didn't want to take them back to the bungalow and if I really was then I had to think of a way to tell Edward.

Few minutes seemed more like decades.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

I was pregnant!


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_BELLA POV_**

I walked on the beach for god knows how long and my mind went through tons of things.

Was I ready for a baby? I wasn't even fucking twenty! Shit was it too early in our relationship? I knew Edward and I wanted kids someday but we'd only been together six months.

How would he take it? What if he left me? No, Edward loved me. He wouldn't leave. But what if he did?

"Bella!" I heard my name being called by my own Adonis but I was too stressed out to even turn.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked holding me in his arms and I melted.

"I'm okay." I sniffed.

"Talk to me honey." He said and I came apart. He was way too loving. He was too good to be true.

Maybe my dad was right. I do destroy everyone's life.

"Don't ever say that. You are the best damn thing that ever happened to me. Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." He said.

I wanted to believe him. But this was my life without him that he was describing, not the other way around.

"Your eyes will adjust," I mumbled.

"That's just the problem they can't. I love you so damn much. Now what is this about?" he demanded.

"I.." I started but another wave of tears strained my face.

"Isabella. Tell me now." He said impatiently.

"I'm pregnant." I mumbled.

It took him a while to understand what I just said but it was quite easy. These two words changed our lives forever.

Suddenly his face broke into a smile and I wondered if it would tear.

"That's a bad thing?" he asked when he realized I was crying over that.

"I don't know. It will probably change our lives. You will have to sacrifice. I don't want you to resent me." I said.

"Why would I resent you for giving me a gift like this? Now are you okay with this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I know I'm kind of happy but I'm scared shitless! I'm not even twenty yet." I said hopelessly.

"Baby, age doesn't matter. It's not exactly a teen pregnancy. You have a stable job. A boyfriend, hopefully more soon, to look after you. Plus, you're way more mature. You've done everything ahead of people your age why not this too?" he asked.

"I can do this." I smiled through my tears.

"Are you happy?" he asked pointedly.

"Ecstatic!" I giggled as he spun me in circles.

We sighed kissing each other with every ounce of passion and looked at the sunrise.

"How'd you figure out?" he asked as we laid in bed.

"I saw tampons in my bag. I am two weeks late." I said.

"What if you're just late?" he asked.

"Edward, I've never been a day late, two weeks is too long." I said. It was a matter of pride.

"I can't be happier." He said cheekily.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"What?" Edward panicked his hands shooting to my stomach.

"We have to tell everyone. I fine. I just don't want to take the spotlight away from Rose. Plus, I don't like spotlights." I said.

"Well we should tell them as soon as possible, better than slipping up." He said.

"Yeah, but we're not sure." I said.

"We can go to a local doctor to get it confirmed but I'm almost positive. Call it father's intuition." He joked.

"Laugh all you want but you won't be getting any for nine months." I said.

"Baby, if anything, I'll get a lot more. You'll be hor-ny!" he said in a singsong manner.

"You wouldn't know anything." I said.

"Actually, I would. I'm a doctor." He said as his hand trailed over my body. He was right, I was definitely horny.

"Fine. You win. Clothes of Cullen." I said climbing on him.

"I definitely like you taking charge." He said.

I lowered myself so I could kiss him.

I hurried to remove his shirt and his clawed at his pants which he helped me remove.

"You have too many clothes on." He said ripping my shirt and unbuttoning my pants. I somehow managed to get them off and straddled Edward. Without any warning I engulfed his length with my pussy.

Form this angle he filled every inch of me hitting the back wall. We moaned as bounced on him and it didn't take long for either of us to cum.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more. Thank you for giving me a baby. I love you too little pea." He said nuzzling my stomach and I laughed.

The next morning after telling everyone we were off to see the town, Alice made a fuss about me not being involved in the wedding enough until Rose pulled her off me.

We were in some hospital Edward managed to get us in but it was in Tahiti.

I nervously fidgeted as Edward constantly asked

"Age at first period?" he asked.

"It doesn't say that!" I said taking the form but it did.

"If you want to fill it." He shrugged and I took the forms. He knew any other data but had occasionally asked the questions.

Five minutes later I still hadn't written a word so he took the form back.

"Thirteen." I said.

"Length?" he asked. And I answered. There were somethings that you didn't want your boyfriend to know but I was not capable of writing anything.

"Last period?" he asked.

"4th May," I said.

As soon as the form was filled they took my blood and urine sample and then measured my weight and stuff.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, you're definitely pregnant." The doctor said coming in the room.

"Ms. Swan." I corrected.

"Well, let's check on the baby." She said. I got in the hideous paper gown and she did the tests.

"Well, you're about a month along. The baby is due Feb 5." She said.

After that we went back to face the music. With Edward by my side I could face anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_EDWARD POV_**

Bella was pregnant! We were having a baby! A baby! A little symbol of our love. Our little pea.

"How do we tell everyone?" Bella asked nervously as we got ready for dinner.

"Can I tell them?" I asked. I could barely contain my excitement.

"I don't think I can. MY nerves are in a bunch." she said.

"Well, I can't wait to tell everyone. Shout to the world that my beautiful girlfriend is carrying my baby!" I said picking her up and spinning her around as she giggled.

"We're already late for dinner." she reminded me as I put her down.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Rose asked as we settled in our seats.

"We went to Tahiti." I said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's pregnant!" I said excitedly. "We went to confirm it."

"Ohmigod! Congrats!" Alice squealed.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Rose said.

"Take care of her, man." Em gave me a warning.

"I intend to." I said sincerely.

"Well, congrats!" Jasper clasped my back.

"Can't believe Belleboo is having a baby before me!" Em boomed.

"Emmybear, I'm a thousand times more mature than you." Bella shot and Em stuck his tongue out proving her point.

Dinner went without a hitch except for Bella snapping at Ali &amp; Rose for going ballistic over baby related stuff.

"Rehearsal dinner at seven." Rose said as we were leaving.

"Fine." Bella said as we walked towards our bungalow.

I wanted to do something special for Bella so I ordered some breakfast the next morning since I was _banned _from the kitchen.

I was going to have her teach me to cook, I don't want her on her feet for long when she's further along.

When we got in last night, Bella was dead on her feet. She could barely stand. I picked her up much to her dismal and carried her to bed.

The housekeeping got all the food I ordered right on time and I paid the guy a heft tip.

Bells slept with a slight frown and moved around a bit but the moment her hand went to her belly a smile came across her beautiful lips.

The baby might have been unexpected but it was not unwanted. He or she would be loved, cherished and spoilt by both parents and their siblings.

I kept the cart filled with food by our bed and kissed Bella's belly where our angel resided for now and then kissed the woman who I'd die for.

"Edward." She mumbled. I loved when she sleep talked. The first time I heard her say the three words that I yearned to hear from her lips was in her sleep but when she said it to me while conscious, it was a totally different thing.

"Morning, rise and shine. I've got to feed you." I said.

"Morning handsome." She mumbled stretching.

"Go brush and get freshened up and then we can eat. We have an entire day ahead of us. We can go to the beach and relax for the entire day." I said.

"Sounds great as long as you didn't cook." She giggled walking away and I swatted her ass.

"What is all this? Are there people coming that I'm not aware of? This is definitely not for two." Bella asked coming back from the bathroom looking at the food with wide eyes.

"What? It's for three. I've got to keep you fed." I shrugged.

"Even then, I'm only eating for two not twenty!" she giggled kissing me.

"Well, eat up. Baby needs nutrition and so do you." I scowled.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" she pouted.

"No. Maybe a little. I just want to take care of you. I am a doctor, I may not be a gyno, thank god, I don't think I could ever work again as one after what we did, but I'm a doctor no less. But with you I'm worried I'm doing it all wrong. I'm constantly panicking even though we've only known about this a day." I ranted.

"Honey. You make this so much easier. You're doing everything right. Perfect. I'm the screw up. I'm scared that I won't be a good mother, I never had one. I don't know the first thing about babies." She said crying "And my emotions are all over the place. I feel like crying all of the time! I don't even know why!" she said helplessly.

"Baby, you're just a little hormonal, it's normal. Now, let's eat and we can go to the beach. Somewhere else since Alice closed this one off. The whole place is decorated! The damn seats are made up of sand." I said.

"I've seen the sketches. The reception area is also decorated. Just a little bit away but Rose and Em booked around a kilometer area. I was shocked at the fact a thousand people aren't coming." She giggled.

"That would be Ali's wedding." I corrected.

"I kinda thought there would be a million people at hers." Bella laughed.

"Ours will be private." I said hugging her.

"Edward you know I love you right?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'll marry you someday but don't dare get the idea that just because I'm knocked up I'll marry you in a whim." She said.

"First, you're not knocked up. You're pregnant, carrying my child. Second, when I ask you, it won't be because you're pregnant.." I said.

"Now scooch. I wanna tan!" She said getting off my lap finishing her toast.

Five minutes later she came out in a fuck hot bikini. Her strapless bikini was tied in the front. It had abstract prints and the bottom looked like a belt, it was black and white stripes and had the same print where her pussy, my pussy, was. She tied a turquoise sarong and I shifted my pants.

The pregnancy hadn't brought any changes to her body yet but her natural breast and ass themselves made quite the statement. I loved her beautiful breasts, each one. And her ass. God it was full and perfect. I loved her for her, not just her looks, they were just a bonus.

"Will you rub sunscreen, on me?" she asked with a cute pout on her face and I nodded. She set up a blanket on the sand and plopped on it with her back to me.

"Sunscreen in my bag." She nodded towards her beach bag. I took it out and started massaging her back. She moaned and groaned making me harder than I was.

When she turned over I purposely creased her breasts and gently stroked her stomach where baby no. 1 resided.

"If this wasn't a public location I'd fuck you senseless!" she moaned.

We can still fuck baby. We can fuck.

"I don't mind giving them a show." I said mischievously.

"Go do whatever. I'm going to read." she said taking out her worn copy of Wuthering Heights.

I sat looking at her for a while and then went in the ocean. I was still distracted looking at her as she read, she was reading and I wanted to fuck her.

I walked to her pulling her book out of her hand and into the bag picking her up.

"Edward! Put me down!" she squealed giggling.

Her hysteric laughing got a few people to look at us, an old man who was there with his wife, I assumed, even winked at me.

"Fine!" I said dropping her in the water.

"You! You know it could harm the baby." She said. Using my own child against me.

"Honey, I know what's safe and what's not." I winked pulling her close "And sex is the safest thing." I purred, I fucking purred and she moaned kissing me.

I pulled my dick out of the trunks I was wearing and moved the part of the bikini bottom covering her pussy and thrusted in kissing her to hide our moans. I held off my release until she came and then spurted out.

Poor unsuspecting people were swimming in our combined juices.


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_BELLA POV_**

I adjusted the strap of my dress and joined Edward outside. The part of the beach where the reception was held was lit up by a hundred lanterns. It had a warm red glow to it.

"They really went overboard." I muttered.

"Well that's my sisters, ladies and gentlemen." Edward bowed.

We walked hand in hand towards the rest of the party when someone blocked our path. Shit.

"Dad, Jacob." I nodded curtly.

"Isabella. I don't know what you're doing but this will stop now. You will do what I want you to do. You will be a good girl and marry Jacob." He said rudely.

"Mr. Swan. If you want to talk to Bella, talk with respect. She will do as she pleases." Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"A word of warning, this girl won't sleep with you no matter how hard you try. Have something on the side." Jacob said and that caused Edward to laugh.

"You must be Jacob. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Bella and I have quite an active sex life and a very happy romantic life. In fact we're expecting our first child." He smirked.

"You bitch! I tried to get you to sleep with me for years but you sleep with him in a few months! You slut." Jacob barked.

"Jacob, just because I didn't sleep with you doesn't mean I'm a virgin. I was just disgusted by you. I'd been with guys before and after you but unlike you I didn't cheat, even if what we had was nothing." I said.

Before I knew what was happening Charlie slapped me.

Then a full on brawl broke out between Edward and Charlie.

"Don't dare touch her." Edward growled. "If you show your face at the wedding or anywhere near my family I will make you pay!" he said to Jacob. "Can't stop you from coming to your own son's wedding but don't dare bring the mongrel." Edward warned Charlie and we walked away.

I stopped him to make sure he was alright.

"It's not me you should be worried about. How dare he slap you?" Edward fumed pulling me close.

"I'm fine. Let's brush this off. I don't want to ruin everyone's night." I said. Edward muttered something under his breath but I let it slide.

"What took you so long?" Em asked.

"Your dad." Edward replied and I elbowed him.

"He's here?" Emmett asked enraged.

"Come on Em, you would want dad at the wedding." I said.

"Rose and I don't want him here. He is not invited!" Em said and then his eyes zeroed on my face.

"He hit you!" Em said and that got Jazz's attention.

"Who?" Jazzy asked.

"No." I started to say no one but both Em and Edward glared.

"Your father." Edward said.

"When I see him, he's dead!" Jazz said.

"Come on. Don't disrupt the party. Em, you're getting married tomorrow. Don't have to deal with Charlie." I said.

"And Jacob." Edward added.

"What the fuck is that asshat doing here?" Em asked.

"Why can't you keep quiet!" I glared at Edward.

"Because we need to know. You're pregnant, you can't be a martyr all the time. Let us take care of you." Alice said.

Alice had also joined in the conversation and she looked livid, livid would be an understatement.

They kept on fuming at Charlie and Jacob when something caught my eye.

"ENOUGH!" I said making sure the guests didn't hear "Can't any of you notice that Rose is sitting there upset?"

That got Em's attention and he darted to her, I dragged Edward with me.

"They aren't coming." She said.

"Who?" Em asked.

"My parents, apparently a trip to Hawaii is too much to say no to but coming to their daughter's wedding is not as important! They are going to Hawaii and this isn't any worse!" she cried.

"Rosie. I know they aren't coming but when have they ever been there for us?" Edward said crouching in front of her.

"Daddy was supposed to walk me down the aisle! We hurried the wedding so they could attend!" she said.

"I'll walk you. You know I'll always be here for you." Edward hugged her.

"Thanks. You're not half bad." She smiled.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's get this party started!" She said getting up and taking Em's hand and Edward pulled me in a hug.

We were in the bridal bungalow getting ready when Rose suddenly looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Charlie. We didn't even invite him!" she said.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that? I'm fine. Now shouldn't you be too freaked out about getting married to think of anything else?" I asked.

"I'm freaking out. I know that I should be with Em but what if the ceremony isn't perfect!" she said, mission distract Rose accomplished.

"I bet my brother my brother is sweating bullets." I giggled setting the rose comb in her hair. Ali curled her hair in a pretty up do so that the details of the dress was visible. It had a huge heart shape cut in the back. She looked gorgeous.

The dress had Swarovski crystals and a v-neckline and the entire thing was lacy. She wore some really cool wedges.

She looked perfect.

There was someone at the door and I went to open it since Alice was still doing her make-up.

"You look beautiful." Edward said. Ali and I were wearing a red strapless dress with black lace work and were basically barefoot other than the _beach sandals,_ which were basically some ribbons!

"Wait till you see Rose. Em's going to drop dead!" I giggled.

"I know it's wrong to say this but, I can definitely say you look better than the bride, no matter how beautiful my sister is." he said and I slapped his arm.

"Shut up and go in." I said eyeing him in his tux. It was kinda different but hot. It had black and white stripes and he wore a red tie and had a red hankie sticking out of his pocket and a single red rose.

"You look beautiful." He said as he kissed Rose's cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

"Ready?" He asked and she smiled.

Jasper was waiting at the door. He was in the same clothes as Edward since Edward was originally supposed to be a groomsman.

He led Alice and me down the aisle.

Emmett looked quite dapper in a charcoal grey suit and he had a huge dimply smile on his face. On our way down the aisle I heard a distant complain about the _sandy seats spoiling clothes. _I turned towards the voice. Leah and her mother sitting there with Charlie. Thank god Jacob wasn't here. I decided to keep the knowledge to myself. I winked at Em when we reached the end of the flower covered aisle.

The wedding march started to play as Edward and Rosalie came into view. I saw Leah yawn from the corner of my eye and I wanted to punch her so bad.

Edward gave me a wink and I winked back.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Emmett Dale McCarty Swan and Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen in marriage. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." The Father Austin said.

"Emmett and Rosalie, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life-and is the shared goal of a married life." he said and then prompted Em and Rose to exchange their vows.

"Rosie. The moment I saw you at the diner after class I fell for you. You balance my goofiness and keep me in line. There isn't a single thing in this world that would change my mind about you. I've never been a romantic guy before you, I used to fu-fool around but when I met you I had no doubt you were it. You even like sports and cars! I promise to cherish you, love you and treasure you until I die. I do." Em said almost saying fuck until Rose glared at him.

"Em. I never actually thought love could exist outside movies but you are a movie to me. You're funny and smart and definitely handsome. With you things are easy, like we were the perfect fit. You might be silly but that is what makes you my Emmett. I promise to love, cherish and treasure you for all of eternity. I do." She said. I felt someone staring and looked at Edward, he was looking at me with a crooked grin on his perfect face.

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage." The priest said.

"I Emmett, take thee, Rosalie to be my Wife and promise my love to you forevermore." Emmett said slipping the white gold band on her finger.

"I Rosalie, take thee Emmett, to be my Husband and promise my love to you forevermore." She said doing the same.

"Emmett and Rosalie as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other. By the power invested in me by the state of Philadelphia and the island of Bora Bora I announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He announce and Em kissed Rose.

The reception went without too many issues. Em and Jazz did confront dad and told him to stay away from us. It turned out he didn't come here for Em's wedding it was so he could drag me back to Forks so I could live the life I _deserved._ Leah slipped up saying she and Jake were still fucking and he only wanted me for my money.

They say fathers protect their daughters. Mine treated women like we were in some other time when men and women weren't equal!

Screw you Charlie. I have a perfect life, a boyfriend who loves me and can't stop teasing me because I paid attention to the wedding and can't stop teasing me by suggesting we get married, oh and a baby!


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_BELLA POV_**

"You will keep quite unless I allow you to speak." Edward ordered. He was adamant about not doing this while I was pregnant but I really wanted it. As a payment to fulfilling my wish we'd do this for the entire week. But this was the last time. We waited until it was the end of the first trimester since it's dangerous.

I nodded.

"You wanted this. You get this. But no cuming for the entire week." He laughed and my jaw dropped.

Pregnancy reduced my orgasm control. I could come while Edward was dirty talking!

He didn't give me a warning before pounding into me fast until I almost came and slipped.

"No orgasms." He said as he pushed his cock into my mouth. Hadn't put any clamps because my boobs were quite sore and not only that I was already lactating.

"Ahgg!" he groaned as he filled my mouth with his seed.

"Good girl. Now clean this up and have dinner ready by nine and be naked. I'll see you after work. No panties at work and wear a skirt." He said. Then he put this devise in my pussy, it was a vibrator had clamped to my clit.

"No cuming. I'll know if you do and consequences would be there." He said walking out. I finished cleaning up the place and went to work. I was so distracted by the need to cum but I wasn't allowed to!

It was almost eight when I came home. I quickly made some dinner and got out of my clothes waiting for Edward in my submissive position.

"Good girl." Edward said coming in.

"You're dripping wet. So wet that I could slip in if I put my cock near you. Go set the table for dinner and crouch by my chair." He said. I rushed to have his plate set up just as he came in I crouched.

"This looks wonderful. Thank you. Here." he said feeding me, he fed me as he ate.

"Be in the playroom in five minutes." He said getting up. I quickly settled myself and waited for him.

The rest of the week went in a similar fashion, him not letting me cum. I did accidentally cum on Wednesday and got a nice red ass for that, not that I minded, it turned me on even more.

On Sunday night he let me cum and let me tell that was something different. I was orgasm deprived for a week, sans the one time on Wednesday, and when I finally came it was something marvelous!

"Bella, where's my tie?" he called from the closet bringing me out of my musing.

"Third drawer." I replied.

It was almost my birthday and Edward insisted we do something. I didn't like my birthday, it was just a regular day.

I just wanted Edward and that would be enough.

"You remember that we have that gala for work tonight, right?" Edward asked as he left.

"Like they'd let me forget! I hate dressing up. You are lucky you get to wear pants, oh maybe I can wear a suit!" I said.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me in a dress. Besides, the monkey suits are uncomfortable." He said nipping at my lips.

"I think I do." I said touching his bulge.

"Please?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

I spent the rest of the day lazing around and started to get ready when Edward came home from work.

I was wearing a strapless gown and other shit.

Edward and I had a little fun in one of the bathroom stalls at the gala and I didn't have such a bad time. I even danced with Edward a little.

Before I knew it my birthday arrived and I was in a sucky mood. I woke up around five in the morning and went to the balcony sulking.

"What are you doing up so early? I wanted to lavish you with my newly acquired cooking skills." He pouted.

"I'm twenty." I whined.

"I'm thirty." He smirked.

"I always wanted to get drunk when I entered my twenties. That dream went out of the window when you knocked me up." I pouted.

"Again, I didn't knock you up, I got you pregnant. And don't people drink when they turn twenty one?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"When did you start drinking?" I retorted.

"Fifteen." He grumbled.

"See. I wanted to wait for the end of my teens to celebrate and now I can't. I love the baby, but I am the only one sacrificing. I'm almost always uncomfortable. I don't feel like eating. I get tiered, thank god I'm not puking. I can't have coffee and I have to watch you have it every morning." I said turning my back to him.

"You know, a few sips won't do the baby any harm. We have some champagne. Why not open it up to celebrate your birthday. And I'll stop having coffee until the baby is born." He said.

"I still won't be able to drink when I am feeding the kid." I smirked.

"Fine. No coffee until you can drink too. Happy?" he sighed.

"Ecstatic. I'm going back to bed." I said walking to bed and crashing on top of the covers as Edward shook his head at me and cuddled with me.

When I woke up again Edward had a plate of mac and cheese ready. It tasted heavenly!

"God. I'm a good teacher. God knows why I let that dream slide!" I moaned into the food.

"You wanted to be a teacher?" he asked plopping down next to me.

"I was an English Education minor. But everyone was a lawyer. Charlie expected me to be one, so I chose this path instead." I shrugged.

"You shouldn't see what others want." He said putting his head on my lap.

"If I didn't we'd never meet, well maybe yes but far in the future and you'd probably be married to someone." I teased.

"We'd meet at Em and Rose's wedding." He said.

"Oh no. Em knows Rose because Rose and I went to Harvard together. Em came to join me for lunch at the diner and Rose and I were sitting and chatting when he came in. So no, we wouldn't meet." I said.

"You'd still go to Harvard." He said. Damn he had a point.

"But you could've met someone before then." I winked.

"Enough of bad scenarios." He huffed and I laughed "Champagne?" he offered and I took it.

"Thanks." I giggled kissing him.

"I got you something." He said handing me a small box. At least it was small. I'd told him not to but he said that since I got him one it was only fair he returned the favor.

I opened the small box and looked at the key inside.

"You didn't." I glared.

"I know how much you love cars, I just got you a car that is almost exactly like the one you got me. We can be one of those cheesy same car kind of couple." He smiled.

"Honey, if you wanted to get me a car you should've gotten one that could fit more than two people. We've got a baby coming and he can't sit in a sports car!" I said knocking his heard.

"He?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I just think the baby will be a spitting image of his daddy." I smiled.

"About the car. The car has four seats and we can also get a family car." He shrugged.

"You're crazy. But I love you. What car is it?" I said.

"DB9 Volante." And I squealed.

"Knew you'd like it." He said kissing me. We spent the morning kissing, and I thanked for the gift. Then he gave me another gift. And after countless orgasms we got out of bed for dinner.

"That wasn't the actual gift." He said nervously.

"One gift only." I said.

"Think of it as a gift for the both of us." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella, the moment I saw you I fell in love with you. I knew you were my future and I would do anything to keep you safe. You looked past the stupid thing I said on our first date and accepted me for who I am. Keep in mind it has nothing to do with the fact you're carrying my child. This is because I love you and want to call you mine. Isabella Marie Swan will you honor me by becoming my bride? Will you become Isabella Marie Cullen?" he asked and the room glowed with the candlelight dinner we were having.


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_BELLA POV_**

Edward was on one knee with the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

A unique blue sapphire and diamond engagement ring with a round diamond center. The shank is adorned with a ridge of shared prong set blue sapphires swirling on opposing ridges, while a ridge of white diamonds appears to run through the middle for an elegant touch of drama.

I looked at him and the ring repeatedly.

"I'm kind'a waiting for an answer. I know you said not to but I wanted to. We don't have to get married right away, I'd just like to call you my fiancé." He said.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked with a smile and I nodded. He slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger.

He kissed all of my knuckles and got up and kissed me.

"You said yes." He whispered.

"You thought I'd say no to you?" I asked.

"Well, you did warn me not to propose." He shrugged.

"We're not getting married any time soon." I said.

"Anytime you want." He said picking me up. "But now I want to make love to my fiancé."

I squealed as he put me over his shoulder running to our room. He gently put me on the bed and kissed me after removing his shirt.

"I love you." He said kissing down my body. His soft creases sent shivers down my back and I moaned as he kissed and creased my entire body.

He balanced himself on his arms and slowly thrusted inside me as me kissed.

Even when he wasn't pounding me into oblivion but each loving thrust sent me to cloud nine and by the look of pure bliss on his face so was he.

After we came undone five time we lay heaving.

"Best birthday ever." I said.

"Well I had to return the favor." He said.

"I kind of spoilt yours with Charlie and Jacob drama." I said.

"You were there. Weren't you?" he cocked an eyebrow and I laughed cuddling.

"You know, my sisters will freak out." He said nibbling on my ear.

"Well we won't tell them." I shrugged.

"How are we not going to tell them when we meet in New York for the weekend?" he asked and I pouted.

"Alice will spot the ring the moment we reach their place." I whined. I really didn't want to be subjected to the Alice Bridezilla again.

"How about we tell them to back off until we do plan a wedding?" he suggested.

"How about you plan the wedding and all I do is show up? Like Em did." I said.

"You really hate the girly shit don't you?" he laughed.

"But you love me." I said.

"We can tell them to back off and plan it together. Just you and I. I won't eat your head off like those two and neither will you be subjected to Ali's speech about you not being excited and her telling me to stay out of it since it's the bride's job. We can keep it small and not fuss." He said and I smiled. There was a reason I loved him, he knew me!

I pulled the ring of my finger as we got out of the cab in front of Ali &amp; Jazz's place.

It was a spectacular completely renovated, very rare 40 foot wide mansion on the Upper East Side displays the ultimate in sophistication and grandeur. There were 7 bedrooms, 6 full baths and 3 powder rooms in each house. The elegant ambiance is graced by huge windows, a generous flow of light, multiple fireplaces, an elevator, radiant heat flooring throughout, and high-tech control of everything from heating to sound and security. The lower level is a recreation lover's dream with a double height ceiling media room with a 12 foot screen and balcony, game room, bar, fitness room, sauna, shower and a swimming pool.

"Bella!" Ali squealed as we got in. "How are you and my niece?" she fussed over my visible belly.

The rest of the day went without much fuss. Jazz and I went out to spend some quality time alone where he told me he needed help buying the perfect ring for Ali.

We looked at millions of rings and I wondered how Edward ever found one for me.

We came across a beautiful ring that Jasper decided was it.

It was a unique, black and white diamond halo engagement ring that featured a round black diamond center, with a diamond halo encircling it. The split shank that rises to the center halo was adorned with black and white shared prong diamonds.

When we got back Ali and Rose were discussing the upcoming fashion week while my brothers chugged on beer, Edward kept his promise and stayed sober with me.

"Bells. Can I have your phone for a sec?" Ali asked and I pointed towards my bag.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What is this?" she asked and I turned freezing. The ring.

"Alice. You will not pester Bella." Edward warned.

"You two are engaged and we were not told!" She said like it was outrageous.

"We aren't getting married now!" I said.

"Of course you aren't. We need time to plan." Rose said.

"You two aren't planning anything. Bella and I are." Edward said.

"The groom shouldn't be involved!" Alice shrieked.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Me!" she said.

"Alice. You know Bella doesn't like this stuff. We'll do what we want." Edward said.

"Fine but it has to be spectacular." She huffed.

We talked a little about the upcoming, very late, but upcoming wedding. Emmett made a comment about liking Edward more than my last fiancé. Jasper and Alice were going to Milan Fashion Week and Alice chirped on and on about it as Jasper told me and the boys about his plan on how to propose.

He'd talked to someone, I don't know who, but someone who got him access to the stage after the Dolce and Gabbana fashion show and propose on stage.

Ali would love it!


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_BELLA POV_**

I took a deep breath pulling at the top of my corset. Today was the day Edward and I were getting married. Our one and a half year old daughter Olivia Marie Cullen was the flower girl.

Edward and I wanted a very secluded wedding and decided on having it in Orlando. Being in Orlando meant going to Disneyland every day. The wedding wasn't Disney themed though I felt like Cinderella in my white poofy corset dress.

The girls were wearing off shoulder light blue dress.

The wedding was being held outside but the reception was in a ball room. My dad wasn't invited but he did put up a fight. He arrived at the hospital when I was in labor claiming Edward kidnaped me and I had to sort out the mess while squeezing a baby out.

The baby was worth the pain but Edward didn't get any for months.

I took in a deep breath as Jazzy and Emmy walked in. They were both walking me down the aisle.

"You look gorgeous." Jasper said kissing my cheek.

"My little Belly is all grown up!" Emmett said picking me up and spinning me around.

"Emmett you'll spoil the dress." Alice said fussing over my dress.

"How's my little niece doing?" Emmett picked her instead.

"Uncle Emmeww!" she squealed.

"Come on. The groom is waiting at the end of the alter all alone!" Rose said.

When Livvy walked down the aisle tears pricked my eyes. I saw her run into Edward's arms and he picked her up.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I gave him a smile. As I walked towards Edward he put Liv down. The look on his face melted my heart, the look of love and adoration. Even though about fifty people were looking are looking at me I could only focus on Edward.

When I reached him he took my hand and nodded to my brothers.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Father Austin asked.

"Her brothers." Em and Jazz said in union.

"You may be seated." He told everyone.

"Welcome, one and all. How beautiful is the day that is touched by love! May this be a moment to be remembered and cherished. Marriage is a very special spiritual connection of two people united for a common purpose, bringing love and trust together into single focus.

We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The union of wife and husband in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and their nurture in the knowledge and love of God.

Therefore marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this holy union Edward and Bella now come to be joined.

Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on valentines and romance in movies. We begin to know that love is here and now, real and true, the most important thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories and the foundation of our fondest dreams.

Without love, we merely exist. With love, we truly begin to live! For love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely place. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy is the greatest treasure of all - one known only by those who truly love. We are together as friends, relatives and family to mark the end of one beginning and to recognize officially a new beginning which for Edward and Bella serves as a public affirmation of their friendship and their love.

Someone once said: The most wonderful of all things in life, is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing; it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it.

It's a Divine destiny." There are no ties on earth so sweet, none so tender as those you are about to assume. There are no vows so solemn as those you are about to make. There is no institution of earth so sacred as that of the union you will form, for the true home is not only the place in which you will live, but is also the dwelling place where each lives in the heart and mind of the other.

Edward and Isabella, true marriage is the holiest of all earthly unions. It is to be entered into reverently, consciously and with full understanding of its significance. To be complete, marriage must be spiritual as well as an earthly estate. When it is Spiritual in thought, purpose, plan and action, it becomes the harmonious, peaceful and happy union for man and woman.

The state of matrimony is true marriage only when it is based upon a deep, inner communion of two souls who find completion, each in the other. Today, your separate lives, each with your individual memories, desires and hopes, merge into one life - a new dimension. Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the art of marriage the little things are the big things: It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, I love you", at least once a day.

It is never going to sleep angry. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy. It is having the capacity to forgive and not bring it up later. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good, and the beautiful in each other. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo, or the wife to have the wings of an angel.

It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is BEING the right partner." He said, well gave a speech but Edward and I were busy staring at each other. He was the hottest man on earth and we were minutes he would officially be mine!

"Edward and Isabella, will you release the past, bringing only those memories, desires and hopes which will belong to each other, into your future life together?" he asked. "We will!" Edward and I said together.

"LET US BOW OUR HEADS IN PRAYER.O LORD, HEAR OUR PRAYER FOR (Groom) AND (Bride) WHO TODAY ARE UNITED IN MARRIAGE BEFORE YOU. GIVE THEM YOUR BLESSING AND ALWAYS STRENGTHEN THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER. AMEN."

"I Edward take you, Bella, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Edward said as the minister asked him to.

"I Bella, take you, Edward, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." I said.

"These spoken commitments to each other are the alignment of your words, which speaks boldly of your intentions... and your actions, which speak louder than your words." The minister droned on while Edward and I whispered sweet nothing to each other trying to be subtle. We exchanged the rings when he asked us to but still weren't listening to him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" that caught my attention and I kissed him. Yeah you heard right, bride kissed the groom not visa verse.

My brothers chuckled as Father Austin said "It is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time: Mr. &amp; Mrs. Cullen."

Everyone cheered, while we walked back down the aisle.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**_AN: Review!_**

**_PS: My website (Wikia) has pictures for all my stories, including this one. There are pictures for future chapters thought, spoilers!_**

* * *

**_BELLA POV_**

Even two years after that we were just as strong. I think we had a habit of getting pregnant right before our siblings' weddings. The wedding was grand and was held at a Chateau in France. Edward grumbled about wearing a pink tie all day! Seven months from Ali &amp; Jazz's wedding we welcomed Owen Anthony Cullen.

Jacob on the other hand. His life was anything but perfect. He and Leah had a very non honest relationship. They both slept around and I seriously doubted that Leah's kid was Jacob's but I was pretty sure the lady at the supermarket in Forks' was.

I was also quite happy with my work, I was on maternity leave for another week but I was already working on this other case involving an abuse charge, I was obviously representing the victim. This also happened to be my hundredth case!

"Momma!" Liv came in prancing into my office.

"Yes honey?" I asked.

"Uncle Emmett called. He said he needed to talk." She said.

"Sure baby. Why don't you go play with your brother?" I asked.

"Okay momma." She pranced out. I connected Em.

"Bells, turn on the TV!" Emmett said.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn it on." He said. I turned on the channel he asked me to and froze. Charlie's face was all over it. Fraud, cheat, dishonest police chief. He got sentenced for life for stealing the Higginbotham fortune from the rightful owners.

"We just got millions of dollars richer!" Emmett said.

"But he said he didn't have enough money to send me to college." I said.

"Bastard." Emmett said.

"Em. I got to go. Owen is crying." I said hanging up running to where my son's voice was coming from.

Edward was already there comforting Owen who fell down walking.

"Buddy, you're a brave boy aren't you?" Edward said throwing him up in the air and catching him.

"How many times have I asked you not to do that?" I asked taking Owen from him. I really needed a hug, who better than my infant son.

"And how many times have _I _told you, I know what I'm doing?" he retorted.

When I didn't reply his eyes zeroed in on my face, his hands wiped the tears on my face which I hadn't even realized were there.

"What happened?" he asked pulling me in a hug.

"Charlie's going to jail because he stole from Em, Jazz and I. We just got a million dollars richer, Emmett's pretty excited." I said sadly.

"But you are not." He stated.

"Yes, I hate him but at the end of the day he's still my father, and I wouldn't want him to end up in jail. But I realized something, I was happy. I am finally free of him, I have an amazing husband, two beautiful kids and a good support system. My life is perfect despite everything my d-i-c-k dad tried to do." I said spelling the word when I saw Olivia coming in.

"Yeah! Group hug." She joined her brother and us by hugging my legs. Edward let me go and picked her up with one hand and pulling me back in his embrace and my daughter wrapped her hand around me.

"Momma, don't cry, pretty momma." She said kissing my tears away with her tiny lips.

"Momma is very happy. I love the three of you." I said.

"Love you too momma." Liv said putting her head on the other side of my neck with Owen at one side.

"Yeah, momma, love you too." Edward said kissing me and Olivia squealed saying ew!

* * *

**AN: And I'm done. I am sorry for offending anyone if I did. But I write whatever comes into my mind. Sorry.**

**Anyways. This story is complete. Hope you enjoyed.**

**If you like House of Anubis, I'm currently writing a crossover with Twilight. I'd be happy and open to any idea's for challenges. Like in Season two the tunnels. Anyways, Bye!**

**-A**


End file.
